Calendrier de l'Avent
by Moona Neko
Summary: Pendant 25 jours, partageons ensembles le quotidien des familles de nos héros préférés en ce beau mois de Décembre ...
1. 1er Décembre - AkaMomo

**» Auteur : **Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga : **Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-dono. Noa, Yuua, Reo, Tsubaki & Tsubasa à l'artiste qui les dessiné. Par contre, Saya, Kintori et Yuki m'appartiennent.

**» Rating : **K+

**» Note : **Hello mes cocos ! Oui, j'ai déserté le site depuis quelques temps maintenant, je m'investis tellement dans le RP que je ne prends pas le temps d'écrire. C'est comme ça, il faut faire des choix dans la vie ! Bref, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une fiction « Calendrier de l'Avent ». J'ai connu ce concept il y a quelques temps avec une fic Hetalia et j'ai constaté que Kaede-Alys avait eu la même idée. J'ai hésité alors à débuter ce projet mais Kami Cam's a pas mit longtemps à me faire changer d'avis (même pas cinq minutes en réalité) donc finalement, me voilà !

Bon, vous l'aurez deviné grâce au disclaimer, je reviens mettre en scène les adorables marmots de nos personnages préférés de notre manga préféré (en tout cas, personnellement, c'est mon manga préféré!). Vous connaissez déjà Noa (MuraHimu), Yuua & Reo (KagaKuro) et Tsubaki & Tsubasa (AoKise) mais vous ferez ici la connaissance de Kintori & Saya (MidoTaka) et Yuki (AkaMomo) eux tout droit sorti de mon imagination. J'ai longtemps hésité entre le AkaMomo et le NijiMomo mais comme c'est l'anniversaire de notre douce Kami Cam's, je lui ai laissé le choix et le voici, je vais donc contribuer à la propagation de ce couple adorable auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé avant de lire l'Impératrice. Non non je ne viens pas faire de la pub pour Kami Cam's voyons, j'expliquais juste le pourquoi du comment de tout cela … Et cette note va finir par être plus longue que le drabble …

Car oui, cette fiction « calendrier de l'avent » est un recueil de drabble en rapport avec Noël. Il sortira donc un drabble par jour jusqu'au 25, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

><p><strong>1er Décembre<strong>

Un doux sifflement résonnait dans la cuisine de l'immense demeure des Akashi. Semblable au chant d'un oiseau au printemps, la jolie mélodie était accompagnée du tintement des ustensiles de cuisine et des miaulements du chat qui réclamait sa ration de croquettes.

Déposant son saladier sur le plan de travail, Satsuki s'en alla verser la nourriture dans la gamelle de l'animal, ne s'arrêtant pas de siffloter pour autant. Sans même un regard pour la rosette, le jeune chat se jeta sur ses croquettes comme un affamé. Souriant tendrement, Momoi revint se saisir de son saladier afin de mélanger la farine et le sucre présents à l'intérieur. Ayant décrété qu'elle connaissait la recette par cœur, elle avait déjà refermé et rangé le livre de cuisine qu'une amie lui avait offert à son précédent anniversaire.

Attrapant une cuillère à soupe, elle attrapa une bonne dose de mélange d'épice qu'elle incorpora au saladier, ainsi que les 125 grammes de beurre fondu. Un œuf plus tard, la jeune femme se rinça abondamment les mains à l'eau froide et attaqua le pétrissage de la pâte. Elle y mit toute sa force et tout son cœur, ignorant la sensation désagréable de la pâte qui se logeait sous ses ongles impeccablement vernis.

Recouvrant son œuvre d'un torchon, Satsuki retourna se laver les mains pour ôter la préparation de ses mains et mit le four à préchauffer. En attendant, elle sorti divers emporte-pièces de son placard et sélectionna ses préférés. Son choix s'arrêta donc sur des petits hommes en pain d'épice et des sapins. Les indispensables en ce mois de Décembre !

La rosette revint alors près de la pâte et l'étala sur sa nappe préalablement farinée. L'étendant au maximum, elle vint faire des formes de bonhommes et de sapins partout sur la pâte à l'aide de ses emporte-pièces, n'épargnant pas un seul centimètre carré de la préparation. Momoi put ainsi disposer les petites formes sur ses plaques de four et enfourner le tout. Fière d'elle, elle laissa ses petites douceurs cuire tranquillement, profitant des dix minutes de cuisson pour ranger un peu et faire la vaisselle.

Cette fois-ci, elle était sûre qu'elle avait réussit !

* * *

><p>Assit côte à côte sur la grande table du salon, Yuki et Seijuro se dévisagèrent avec dégoût. Face à eux, rayonnante, Satsuki leur présentait ses bonhommes et sapins au pain d'épice. Ne souhaitant pas la vexer, ils se servirent et croquèrent dans le biscuit carbonisé. La petite fille aux jolis cheveux vermeils eut un haut-le-cœur tandis que son père, beaucoup plus maître de lui-même, mâchonnait sans rien laisser paraître.<p>

- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Yuki avala avec difficulté sa bouchée, dégoûtée par le goût de cramé qui lui restait dans la bouche. Elle hésitait à rester fidèle à son éducation en étant tout à fait honnête avec sa mère ou lui mentir pour ne pas la blesser. Yuki était consciente des efforts que faisait sa génitrice pour devenir une bonne cuisinière mais tout portait à croire que c'était peine perdu. Ses bonshommes en pain d'épice étaient immondes et carbonisés. Même le chien glouton des voisins n'en voudrait pas …

- Ils sont délicieux Satsuki. Tu devrais en garder pour tes collègues de travail, je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieraient.

Yuki coula un regard vers son père qui avait déjà englouti son sapin en pain d'épice. La fillette ne pouvait que saluer le courage de son père, ainsi que son hypocrisie. Sentant le regard glacial du rouge sur elle, la petite se hâta de finir son propre biscuit, enchaînant avec un grand verre de lait pour faire passer le goût immonde du gâteau.

- Vraiment ? Vous ne voulez pas en garder quelques uns ?, les questionna Momoi.

-On en fera d'autres pour nous, répondit Seijuro, tous ensemble.

Sous-entendu, avec des yeux avisés pour empêcher la rosette de faire n'importe quoi. Yuki avait très bien comprit le stratagème de son père. Décidément, il était un véritable démon. C'est bien cela qu'elle préférait chez lui, d'ailleurs.

- Tu es cruel papa, souffla l'enfant quand sa mère s'éloigna.

- Il y a une différence entre la cruauté et l'instinct de survie, Yuki.

Tout sourire, n'ayant rien comprit à la supercherie, Momoi s'en alla emballer les petits biscuits cramés dans une boite pour les porter le lendemain à la clinique vétérinaire.

Himuro allait sûrement apprécier cette gentille attention ...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier Décembre ! Même mère, j'imagine toujours Momoi aussi piètre cuisinière ... désolée Satsuki-chan ! J'espère que ce premier drabble vous aura plut et je vous dis à demain pour le prochain 3<p>

_Moona Neko_


	2. 2 Décembre - MuraHimu

**2 Décembre**

Refermant la fermeture éclair de la doudoune de Noa, Atsushi jeta un coup d'œil vers sa droite. Nouant les lacets de ses baskets, Tatsuya senti le regard de son compagnon sur lui et haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi le violet paraissait-il si … inquiet ? Ils allaient seulement faire quelques achats au centre commercial, rien de bien méchant. Ou alors était-il inquiet parce que c'était son tour de conduire ?

En effet, Himuro avait apprit à conduire principalement aux États-Unis, où le permis s'obtenait à seize ans. Il avait bien sûr dut repasser l'examen au Japon mais aujourd'hui encore, dans sa conduite, on ressentait l'esprit américain. De ce fait, le brun avait tendance à rouler assez vite et pas spécialement prudemment. Au contraire, Atsushi était très appliqué et respectait le code de la route à la lettre, ayant passé son permis un peu après la naissance de Noa. De ce fait, il ne s'imaginait conduire comme un fou avec son fils à l'arrière.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils sortaient en famille, c'était souvent la guerre entre les deux adultes qui voulaient toujours conduire. Ils avaient donc établi ce système de tour à tour afin que chacun puisse prendre le volant sans que l'autre n'ait à rechigner. Cependant, lorsque le tour de Tatsuya arrivait, Atsushi tirait toujours cette tête de six pieds de long. Pourtant, il n'avait causé aucun accident ou interpeller le moindre policier. C'était bien la preuve que sa conduite n'était si mauvaise, non ?

Une fois tous couvert pour affrontés le froid, la petite famille sortirent de leur maison et se dirigèrent vers la voiture que le brun ouvrit à distance. Il prit place devant le volant avec une joie bien visible et commença à s'installer pendant que le violet attachait Noa sur son siège-auto à l'arrière. Une fois Atsushi installé près de lui, Tatsuya démarra la voiture et prit la route, direction le centre commercial.

* * *

><p>Déambulant dans les longues allées de la galerie marchande, Atsushi refrénait sa forte envie de vomir. Marchant à ses côtés, la main de Noa fourrée dans la sienne, Tatsuya lui lança un regard réprobateur, apparemment vexé.<p>

- Arrête ton cinéma Atsushi, je ne conduis pas si mal que ça.

- Tu as failli renverser quelqu'un …

- Cette femme a traversé la route en courant, je n'y suis pour rien.

- C'est parce que Muro-chin n'est pas assez attentif.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel : qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Certes il roulait un peu au dessus des limites autorisées mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat. Ils étaient arrivés sains et saufs, non ? Même Noa ne s'était pas plaint, c'était donc la preuve que le problème venait du violet. Sûrement était-il tout simplement malade en voiture …

Rentrant dans le magasin principal, Himuro extirpa la liste de sa poche pendant que Atsushi installait Noa dans le siège du chariot. Silencieux, le petit garçon observait l'environnement autour de lui avec curiosité. Les deux adultes débutèrent alors leurs courses, achetant les divers produits qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver à la supérette près de chez eux. Les articles s'empilèrent dans le chariot, tandis que la liste noircissait sous les rayures du stylo.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les caisses afin de payer leurs achats, Tatsuya proposa à Noa de passer par le rayon jouet : ayant été silencieux et adorable tout le long des courses, il méritait bien un petit cadeau. Atsushi ôta donc l'enfant de son siège et le déposa dans l'allée, le laissant observer les jouets que le magasin proposait. Les fêtes de Noël arrivant à grand pas, il y avait un large choix autant dans les articles que dans les prix. Noa n'aurait donc aucun mal à trouver son bonheur.

Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur une peluche de Skitty, un Pokémon rose en forme de chat. L'enfant adorait cette licence et possédait tous les jeux sorti, des plus anciens ou plus récents. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir près de ses parents avec, il aperçu un robot Power Rangers qu'il n'avait pas encore. Hésitant quelques instants, il alla reposer la peluche pour se saisir du robot. Cependant, un immense Pikachu en peluche lui fit de l'œil, le faisant oublier automatiquement le robot. Alors qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la peluche, il fit tomber un pack Playmobile. Or, il s'agissait de la nouvelle extension du zoo, qu'il rêvait d'avoir afin de finir sa collection. Se baissant pour l'attraper, il jeta un œil par hasard vers sa gauche et aperçu un camion de pompier brillant. Attiré par l'objet, le petit garçon s'en alla l'attraper lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un costume de Tortue Ninja.

Réalisant que tous ces jouets l'intéressait énormément, le petit garçon aux yeux violets s'immobilisa au milieu du rayon, regardant à droite, à gauche, dans toutes les directions possibles. Et à chaque fois, son regard tombait sur un jouet qu'il voulait, une peluche qu'il adorait, un jeu qui l'intéressait. Il lança alors à ses parents un regard désespéré, un silencieux appel à l'aide afin qu'ils l'accompagnent dans son choix.

* * *

><p>Les yeux exorbités, la vendeuse regarda avec surprise le chariot qui s'avançait vers sa caisse. Cinq ans qu'elle travaillait ici et elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille auparavant. Câlinant tendrement sa peluche Skitty, Noa observait son père aux cheveux violets qui déposaient sur le tapis jeux et jouets à foison, tandis qu'à la caisse d'à côté Himuro s'occupait des courses normales.<p>

Des enfants gâtés, la vendeuse en avait vu passer. Mais celui-là, il battait tous les records. Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que Noa n'avait _rien_ réclamé ...

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre pour ce 2 Décembre ! Dans la description de Noa, il est dit que c'est un enfant très, très gâté. Et bizarrement, je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer Himuro et Murasakibara complètement gaga de leur fils au point de lui acheter tout ce qu'il veut sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé ... Il faut dire aussi que ce petit est tout simplement adorable !<p>

On se retrouve demain pour le drabble du 3 Décembre, si vous avez des idées de thème en rapport avec Décembre et Noël n'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse !

_Moona Neko_


	3. 3 Décembre - MidoTaka

**3 Décembre**

Le jour venait de se lever sur le Japon et pourtant, Kazunari pouvait déjà entendre ses filles qui piaillaient au salon. Pour un papa poule comme lui, le rire de ses princesses dès le réveil était la plus jolie des mélodies. A peine était-il entré dans le salon que Saya, sa petite dernière, venait lui prendre la main pour l'emmener devant la fenêtre. Tirant doucement le rideau gris, Kintori, l'aînée, pointa l'extérieur du bout du doigt.

Leur petite cour était blanche de neige fraîchement tombée, même si l'on pouvait apercevoir ça et là des empreintes que les animaux avaient laissés. Le brun devina les marques du chien de la famille, Luck le petit corgi, néanmoins des empreintes bien plus petites attirèrent son attention. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se questionner davantage dessus, Shintaro venant de rentrer du combini.

Tandis que Kazunari sirotait tranquillement son café, il observa son compagnon qui discutait avec Kintori, assit côte à côte sur le canapé. Saya, quant à elle, jouait toute seule par terre. Il était dur pour le brun de voir à quel point sa fille aînée et sa cadette s'entendaient si mal. La plus vieille était le portrait craché de son père aux cheveux vert, physiquement comme mentalement. Au contraire, Saya était un savant mélange de ses parents, une chevelure brune, des yeux émeraudes, un esprit vif et intelligent mais aussi terriblement espiègle.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Midorima accordait toujours plus d'importance à Kintori, sûrement parce qu'il préférait son naturel calme et attentif. Cependant, à cause de cela, les deux sœurs n'étaient pas particulièrement proche, la plus grande n'acceptant que rarement de s'amuser avec sa cadette.

Finissant sa tasse, Kazunari s'approcha de la petite brune et lui proposa d'aller jouer dehors. Aussitôt, Saya bondit sur ses petites jambes et se hâta d'aller enfiler des vêtements chauds. A cinq ans seulement, elle était déjà bien débrouillarde, plus que ne l'avait été Kintori à son âge. Une fois chaudement habillé, père et fille se ruèrent dehors, bien décidés à profiter de la neige.

Saya commença par faire un bonhomme de neige et Kazunari l'aida dans sa tâche, ayant chercher les accessoires indispensables du personnage à l'intérieur. Tandis que le brun formait la bouche, Saya planta une carotte au beau milieu du visage du bonhomme, puis le coiffa d'un chapeau. Néanmoins, elle trouva ce petit monsieur bien trop chauve à son goût et s'en alla arracher de grosses touffes d'herbes qu'elle avait trouvé en grattant un peu la neige. La petite fille déposa grossièrement ses touffes sur le crâne glacé du bonhomme de neige et fit tenir le tout avec le chapeau.

- On dirait papa Shin !, s'esclaffa-t-elle en pointant le personnage de neige du doigt.

Amusé, Takao lui construisit des bras et voulu caler un râteau dans l'une d'elle, déclarant qu'il s'agissait là de son objet chanceux du jour. Dans ce but, il envoya Saya en chercher un dans la cabane du jardin, où la petite s'empressa de se rendre. La vieille cabane en bois était trouée un peu partout mais la famille n'y entreposait que les vieux outils de jardin, donc ça suffisait.

Alors que Saya se penchait pour attraper le râteau, un mouvement dans les cartons empilés à sa gauche attira son attention. Et lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Ressortant de la cabane en courant, elle alla se saisir vivement de la main de son père pour l'emmener jusqu'à la cabane. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Saya était aussi excitée, Kazunari la suivit sans répliquer et resta figé devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Blottie au fond du carton, apparemment transie de froid, une jolie chatte au pelage grisâtre cherchait un petit peu de chaleur. Le renflement de son ventre promettait une mis bas imminente, sûrement était-elle venue là afin de mettre ses petits au monde, quand bien même il ne faisait pas plus chaud que dehors.

- On ne peut pas la laisser dehors !, gémit Saya.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Shin-chan accepte qu'on la recueille, soupira le brun.

- S'il te plaît papa ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

- Je vais essayer de le convaincre, mais je ne te promets rien !

Mais Saya ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait déjà plongé ses petites mimines gantées dans le carton afin de caresser l'animal qui se mit à ronronner doucement. Alors que l'adulte rentrait afin de parler du chat à son compagnon, la petite fille chipa l'écharpe du bonhomme de neige afin de couvrir la chatte avec. Kintori apparut alors à l'entrée de la cabane, emmitouflée dans son gros manteau, et sa petite sœur lui fit doucement signe de s'approcher.

Les yeux brillant, la verte observa la jolie minette qui ronronnait sous les caresses de la petite brune. Kintori se joignit alors à sa petite sœur, flattant le flanc tout doux de la future maman. Les deux fillettes se mirent alors à discuter sur l'animal, se demandant si elle était abandonnée, combien de chatons elle allait avoir et, surtout, si Shintaro allait accepter de la garder. Après tout, la famille possédait déjà un chien et le plus souvent, ces deux animaux ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Même si Luck était une véritable boule d'amour, il n'en restait pas moins un chien avec son instinct.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Takao faisait face à un mur. Borné, Midorima refusait catégoriquement de recueillir l'animal ayant élu domicile dans la cabane. D'après lui, Luck était déjà une sacrée responsabilité, pas besoin de rajouter un chat par dessus le marché. Néanmoins, il en fallait plus pour décourager Kazunari, qui décida de jouer la carte du chantage. Il commença avec de petites choses bénignes, puis de plus en plus coquines. Le vert rougissait à vu d'œil mais refusait toujours en bloc.<p>

Le brun gonfla une joue. C'est qu'il est persévérant le lascars ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui servir une nouvelle tartine d'arguments, les rires de Saya et Kintori résonnèrent au loin. De toute évidence, elle s'amusaient bien. Jetant un coup d'œil curieux par la fenêtre, les adultes aperçurent les deux enfants assises côte à côte sur la balancelle de la terrasse, la chatte blottie dans leurs écharpes.

- Tu vois Shin-chan, les filles s'amusent ensembles grâce à ce chat, roucoula Kazunari dans l'oreille de son compagnon.

Midorima serra les dents. Tout comme le brun, il trouvait dommage que les deux sœurs aient si peu de contact, même s'il ignorait en être responsable en grande partie. Et lorsqu'il vit que Kintori et Saya se penchaient en même temps pour embrasser la petite tête de la minette, il ne put que rendre les armes.

- … Très bien, on peut la garder.

* * *

><p>3 Décembre, nous voilà ! J'ai fait 2h de repassage cet après-midi, je n'ai plus de dos ni de jambes ... Ayez pitié de moi et de mon pauvre corps souffrant du feu du travail !<p>

Bref, on s'en fiche de ma vie. Je trouve ce chapitre un peu moins bien que les autres, mais comme j'avais jamais parlé de Kintori et Saya auparavant, j'ai voulu un peu plus expliquer leur situation familiale. J'ai décidé de couper ici pour vous reparlez de la minette dans un prochain autre chapitre !

A demain pour le prochain drabble !

_Moona Neko_


	4. 4 Décembre - AoKise & KagaKuro

**4 Décembre**

Ce que l'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Kise, c'était son sens de l'amitié qui ne faiblissait jamais même avec les années. Même maintenant qu'il était marié et père de famille, il prenait toujours le temps entre deux vols pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis de lycée et les inviter de temps à autre.

La famille qu'il fréquentait d'ailleurs le plus était, après celle de Momoi et Akashi, celle de Kuroko et Kagami. Il éprouvait toujours la même tendresse excessive pour le turquoise ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer son compagnie de vie par moment. Néanmoins, Daiki n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux car il avait gardé la même relation très forte avec Satsuki, ce qui expliquait pourquoi leurs familles se voyaient si souvent.

Cependant, en cette belle journée de décembre, ce sont bien Kagami, Kuroko et leurs deux garçons qui vinrent rendre visite à Kise et Aomine. Logeant normalement dans un bel appartement au centre de Tokyo, ils s'étaient établi dans la maison de campagne appartenant à la famille du blond pour les vacances. Puisque leurs amis passaient par-là, Kise les avait naturellement invité à venir passer l'après-midi.

Ainsi, tandis que les adultes ressassaient leurs vieux souvenirs comme à chaque fois, les enfants profitaient de l'épaisse couche de neige du jardin. Presque dissimulé derrière l'épaisse couche de vêtements, Yuua observait tranquillement Tsubaki, Tsubasa et Reo occupés à construire un bonhomme de neige. Pour une fois qu'ils ne se battaient pas, autant en profiter. Le petit garçon aux yeux rouge et aux cheveux turquoises craignait beaucoup les jumeaux et leur fâcheuse tendance à le prendre pour un jouet de luxe. Heureusement, Reo était là pour veiller au grain.

Néanmoins, cette harmonie n'était pas destinée à durer éternellement. En effet, une fois le bonhomme de neige terminé, les aînés durent trouver autre chose pour s'amuser. Et c'est naturellement que Tsubaki, telle une petite diva, en était venue à réclamer de jouer au papa et à la maman. Et bien sûr, elle n'acceptait que Yuua comme mari. Tsubasa, ne voulant pas que sa sœur se marie avec un autre que lui – sister complex quand tu nous tiens – refusait catégoriquement, de concert avec Reo qui protégeait son petit frère contre vents et marées.

Il ne fallait néanmoins pas oublier que Tsubaki n'avait pas pour habitude à ce qu'on refuse ce qu'elle désirait. Traitée comme une princesse par Daiki, elle obtenait toujours tout, quoi qu'il advienne. Ainsi, elle se dirigea vers impérieusement vers Yuua afin de lui saisir la main. Bien décidé à ne pas la laisser faire, Reo forma une boule de neige dans le creux de ses mains et la jeta en plein dans le cou de la brunette. Cette dernière poussa un cri alors qu'elle sursautait, se hâtant de faire volte-face pour fusiller le rouge du regard.

Aussitôt, une bataille sans pitié éclata dans la cour. Dissimulés sous un monticule de neige, Tsubasa créait des munitions que sa sœur jumelle se faisait une joie de lancer sur le trouble-fête. Le bonhomme de neige pour seul rempart, Reo contre-attaquait de son mieux, gardant un œil sur Yuua qui s'était mit à sangloter. Le petit bleu était décidément beaucoup trop fragile …

Véritable harpie, Tsubaki tirait sans aucune pitié sur son cadet, pressant son jumeau qui, à son goût, n'allait pas assez vite pour créer les munitions. Un peu vexé, Tsubasa redoubla néanmoins d'efforts pour la satisfaire. Alors que la bataille gagnait en intensité, la petite brunette s'immobilisa nette en constatant que Yuua avait disparu. Ils avaient l'habitude qu'il apparaisse et disparaisse soudainement comme Kuroko mais là, il n'était nul part en vu.

C'est Tsubasa qui, le premier, l'aperçu à l'intérieur, calé sur les genoux de son père aux cheveux rouge, sirotant tranquillement un chocolat chaud. Médusé, Reo se hâta de le rejoindre à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, Tsubaki se jeta sur lui comme un fauve pour le plaquer au sol, l'étalant bien comme il faut dans la neige. S'en suivit un nouveau combat acharné, chacun faisant en sorte que l'autre mange le plus de neige possible. Blasé et fatigué, Tsubasa ne prit pas par à la bataille et s'éclipsa discrètement, profitant un peu de l'absence de Tsubaki pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père à la peau mat.

* * *

><p>- A-Atchoum !<p>

L'éternuement de Tsubaki résonna dans le salon alors qu'elle grelottait, enfouie sous une épaisse couverture. A coté d'elle, les sourcils froncés, Kise l'enguirlandait bien comme il faut. Les adultes avaient mit un moment afin de voir Tsubaki et Reo qui se battaient comme de beaux diables dans la neige. Trempés comme des souches, les deux enfants étaient désormais transi de froid, continuaient tout de même de se fusiller du regard, installés côte à côte sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

Kise comme Kuroko semblaient très en colère tandis que plus loin, Aomine et Kagami débattaient sur la manière d'éduquer leurs enfants. Et si au début la conversation était calme, elle ne mit pas longtemps à déraper …

- De toute façon, un gamin bien éduquer ne frappe pas les filles.

- Comme si tu étais un modèle de droiture !, s'insurgea Kagami.

- Je n'ai jamais frappé de fille, Bakagami !

- Je devrais appeler Momoi et lui demander, Ahomine.

- Essaie seulement !

Ryouta et Tetsuya échangèrent un regard désespéré. Décidément, les adultes ne valaient pas mieux que les enfants …

* * *

><p>Désolée, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce drabble mais disons que Dame Nature m'a envoyé son cadeau mensuel avec deux mois de retard et qu'elle a décidé que celui-ci serait bien corsé donc ... je souffre. Pardonnez les fautes, je corrigerais demain à tête reposée.<p>

Pocky-s-chan voulait voir ces deux familles réunies alors j'ai répondu à son vœu c:

Réponses aux questions/suggestions/affirmations des reviews :

Eirhya : A la base, Kintori et Saya ne sont vraiment pas proche car, sans le faire vraiment exprès, Midorima s'est tellement attaché à Kintori qu'il a délaissé un peu Saya au point que les sœurs n'aient plus du tout de choses en commun. En fait, j'ai fait une sorte de remake de la Reine des Neiges ... Cette minette va pouvoir les rapprocher un peu, mais elles restent tout de même assez éloignées l'une de l'autre ^^

Ssweety : Bien sûr tu prends proposer des duos, des thèmes, des familles que tu aimerais voir interagir ensemble, etc ! :D Ca me ferait même très plaisir (:

Merci à Pocky-s-chan, Kami Cam's, Eirhya & Ssweety pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas, comme j'ai dit à Ssweety, de proposer des thèmes, des duos, et tout ce que vous voulez si vous avez des demandes particulières, je les étudierait avec grand plaisir (:

A demain pour le 5 Décembre !

_Moona Neko_


	5. 5 Décembre - AkaMomo & AoKise

**5 Décembre**

Yuki et Tsubaki sont, l'une comme l'autre, de véritables fifilles à papa. Si Ryouta et Satsuki faisaient en sorte d'élever leurs enfants dans l'humilité et le respect d'autrui, Daiki et Seijuro avaient placés leur fille respective sur un piédestal, faisant d'elles de vraies princesses du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Les deux fillettes, seulement âgées de sept ans, ne manquaient déjà de rien. Des dressing digne de star, des chambres à la décoration exquise, tout ce qu'elles désiraient finissaient un jour dans leurs mains. Yuki avait exigé un poney ? Seijuro lui en acheté un. Tsubaki rêvait d'un violon ? Daiki lui en avait offert un. Il faut dire aussi que les deux familles avaient largement les moyens de contenter ainsi les deux fillettes. Et ces dernières l'avaient bien compris …

Elles avaient poussés le vice jusqu'à exiger des leçons particulières d'équitation, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres qui, d'après elles, n'avaient pas leurs niveaux. Les fillettes semblaient avoir hérité de l'assurance et la modestie – ceci est de l'ironie – de leur père respectif. Ainsi, elles se retrouvaient chaque dimanche dans un centre très huppé de la capitale, avec leur propre professeur recruté personnellement par monsieur Akashi.

* * *

><p>Juchée sur sa ponette baie, Yuki évoluait tranquillement au trot sous le regard critique de Tsubaki, certaine que sa monture palomino valait bien plus que celle de sa camarade. Si les petites s'entendaient plutôt bien, elles ne cessaient pourtant pas de se défier et de se penser meilleure que l'autre. Cette rivalité ne remettait pourtant jamais au cause leur amitié, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître.<p>

Alors que la fillette à la chevelure sanguine venait de ranger derrière elle, Tsubaki parti au petit trot, suivant le parcours que leur moniteur leur avait concocté. Ce n'était pas spécialement difficile, quelques changements d'allure et des demi-tours, rien que la brunette ne savait pas faire. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes avant que, victorieuse, elle ne vienne s'immobiliser à côté de Yuki. Cette dernière lui lança une œillade pleine de défis. Comme à chaque fin de cours, elles attendaient que le moniteur déclare qui avait le mieux monté ce jour-là.

- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillées mais j'ai trouvé Yuki beaucoup plus fluide et à l'écoute de son cheval aujourd'hui.

La fillette sautilla de joie sur sa selle alors que, à côté d'elle, Tsubaki la fusillait du regard. Alors que le moniteur les saluait avant de prendre congé, les demoiselles mirent pied à terre et firent tranquillement marcher leurs montures dans le manège afin de les détendre après l'exercice. D'abord silencieuse, l'une savourait sa victoire tandis que l'autre ruminait sur sa défaite.

- Tu peux me battre au basket et au violon, mais l'équitation j'ai ça dans le sang.

- Cause toujours, persifla Tsubaki, tu verras qu'un jour, tu mordras la poussière.

- J'attends de voir !

Sortant du manège, elles hésitèrent à retourner à l'écurie puis décidèrent finalement de continuer à détendre les poneys à l'extérieur. Ça leur offrait une petite balade autant à eux qu'à elles. Même si le froid de l'hiver les faisait frissonner, elles appréciaient la caresse du vent sur leurs joues rosies.

- Tu parles d'avoir ça dans le sang, mais ce sont des bêtises.

Ne sois pas jalouse Tsubaki, mes parents sont juste … supérieurs aux tiens.

- Répète un peu !, s'insurgea la brune.

- Tsubaki enfin, sois réalise. Mon père était le capitaine des tiens. Ma mère leur manager.

Papa Dai était l'as de l'équipe et Papa Ryou savait tous les copier.

- Mon père est connu dans tout le Japon !

- Papa Ryou l'est dans le monde entier !

- Oui mais le mien est beaucoup, beaucoup plus riche que le tien.

- Papa Ryou sait cuisiner.

- Ma mère au- … Ok, tu remportes cette manche.

Tsubaki lui lança un grand sourire fier et hypocrite à la fois. Les talents de cuisinière de Momoi était le meilleur argument du monde, même Yuki ne trouvait rien à y redire. Elle s'inclina donc devant son amie et ne chercha pas à contre-argumenter.

Tsubaki bomba la poitrine, fière. Aux joutes verbales, personne ne la battait.

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit drabble sur Yuki &amp; Tsubaki, réclamé par Kami Cam's c: Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de Daiki &amp; Seijuro complètement gaga de leur fille. Enfin toujours moins que le sont Tatsuya et Atsushi avec Noa ... Encore une fois, je corrigerais les possibles fautes plus tard.<p>

Réponses aux questions/suggestions/affirmations des reviews :

**Ssweety** : Merci pour tes propositions mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à une grande partie d'entre elles (: Premièrement car je compte garder toujours les mêmes couples, deuxièmement car je n'écris que sur mes OTP et tu m'as cité des couples que je n'aime pas :P (AoKaga & KiseKasa entre autres). Par contre, il y aura du ImaHana, puisqu'on me l'a déjà réclamé (: Pour les enfants qui mettent les parents dans des situations embarrassantes, j'ai déjà un petit prémisse d'idée en tête, merci :D

Merci Pocky-s-chan, Kami Cam's, Laura-067 & Ssweety pour vos reviews !

A demain pour le 6 Décembre.

_Moona Neko_


	6. 6 Décembre - MuraHimu

**6 Décembre**

Depuis la naissance de Noa il y a de cela six années, Tatsuya et Atsushi passaient beaucoup moins de temps rien que tout les deux, ce qui est normal lorsque l'on a un enfant. Néanmoins, même si leur petit garçon était calme et agréable à vivre, il arrivait que les adultes aient besoin de se retrouver que tous les deux, rien que le temps d'une soirée.

Les adultes avaient fixés un minimum d'une soirée à deux par mois, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Pour cela, ils confiaient Noa à leur famille respective. Atsushi ayant de nombreux frères et sœurs, ils avaient l'embarra du choix. Il arrivait aussi que le petit garçon séjourne chez Kagami et Kuroko, car ces derniers n'étaient jamais contre l'idée de s'en occuper le temps d'une soirée. Néanmoins, ils ne s'agissaient pas là des seules personnes ayant souvent la garde de Noa …

En effet, Himuro était resté en contact avec l'une de ses amies américaines qui avait migré aux États-Unis en même temps que lui au lycée, Amy. Joueuse de street basket tout comme lui, ils partageaient cette passion encore aujourd'hui, même si le brun n'avait plus autant de temps à consacrer à sa passion première maintenant qu'il était père et qu'il travaillait. Cependant il l'invitait souvent à venir boire le thé ou à passer une soirée avec eux, sachant que la brune adorait passer du temps avec Noa.

Ainsi, cette après-midi là, quand il rentra de la clinique, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver son amie d'enfance en train de boire le thé avec Atsushi. Si pendant longtemps le violet s'était montré plutôt jaloux de la brunette, ils entretenaient aujourd'hui une relation amicale. Après avoir caressé la chienne de la famille qui lui faisait la fête, Tatsuya salua son amie et son compagnon. Si ce dernier avait pu prendre une journée de repos, le brun avait dut se rendre au travail pour opérer en urgence une chienne gravement malade. Heureusement, il était parvenu à la sauver. Ensuite, il avait eu droit à un cadeau de Momoi, qui travaillait avec lui en tant que secrétaire. Il le saura maintenant, il ne devait plus jamais accepter de la nourriture venant d'elle. Vivant avec un pâtissier, manger des bonshommes en pain d'épice si écœurant lui avait donné la nausée.

Se débarrassant de son épais manteau, Tatsuya vint s'installer à table et accepta la proposition de son compagnon de lui faire un café. Il préférait largement ça au thé.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux pas qu'on aille le chercher à l'école ?, demanda le brun à son amie.

- Je sais où elle se trouve cette école, Kuroko et Takao y travaillent ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, allez passer du temps en amoureux !

Jetant presque leurs valises dans l'entrée, Amy leur ordonna de profiter de leur week-end et de ne pas s'en faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'occupait de Noa, et tout s'était toujours bien passé.

Tandis que la voiture s'éloignait avec Atsushi au volant, l'américaine leur faisait de grands signes de mains, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas à fabuler, un week-end à deux, ça faisait vraiment du bien. Conduisant tranquillement sur la route menant à leur domicile, Tatsuya se demandait comment Amy s'était débrouillée. Il l'avait eu au téléphone la veille au soir et elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Elle avait apparemment emmené Noa au Maji Burger et était tombée par hasard sur Kagami et sa famille. Ils avaient donc dut passer une agréable petite soirée.<p>

Néanmoins, même si ce week-end avait été très agréable, Tatsuya comme Atsushi avaient hâte de retrouver leur petit garçon – quand bien même ils étaient sûrs que ce dernier n'avait manqué de rien.

Arrivés à destination, ils se garèrent dans leur cour et déchargèrent la voiture. Mais alors qu'ils passaient le palier, ils restèrent figer devant le bazar ambiant. Partout, peluches et jouets s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Ils pouvaient lire les noms de différentes boutiques de jouets sur les sacs qui traînaient ça et là. Assit au milieu du salon, Noa et Amy regardait un épisode de Pokémon sur la tablette de la brune.

- … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?, souffla Atsushi.

- Oh, vous êtes rentrés ! Noa a mangé et prit son bain, il ne- …

- Amy, c'est quoi tous ces jouets ?, bougonna Tatsuya.

- Disons … Que nous avons fait quelques magasins.

Himuro jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Quelques magasins ? Il y avait tellement de jouets qu'il ne voyait même plus son tapis près de la fenêtre !

- Amy, c'est mal de le gâter comme ça.

- Venant de toi, bro, c'est mal venu.

- … Comment ça ?

* * *

><p>J'ai longtemps continué à hésiter après la phrase d'Himuro ... Puis je me suis dit qu'une chute comme ça, ça pouvait être drôle c: Pauvre Himuro, il ne sait même pas lui-même qu'il gâte son fils comme personne ...<p>

J'ai intégré dans ce drabble le personnage d'une amie (Saphir de son PUF) qui n'est pas inscrite sur et m'avait demandé un drabble avec son personnage qu'elle joue sur le forum où nous sommes : (petit moment pub pour son forum) Là-bas, Amy est la petite soeur spirituelle de Tatsuya et Taiga, scolarisée à Yosen (:

J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et comme je le répète toujours, si vous avez des idées de thème, n'hésitez surtout pas ! A demain pour le 7 Décembre ~

_Moona Neko_


	7. 7 Décembre - ImaHana, AoKise & AkaMomo

**7 Décembre**

Au volant d'une jolie voiture noire, Imayoshi sifflotait gaiement. Son allure détendu et le son mélodieux qu'il laissait filer d'entre ses lèvres prouvaient sa bonne humeur actuelle. A côté de lui, comme envelopper dans un épais brouillard d'idées sombres, Hanamiya grinçait des dents et tapait frénétiquement du pied. Il ignorait ce qui l'empêchait d'étranger le brun assit à sa gauche et de lui faire bouffer le pommeau de vitesse. Ah si, il savait pourquoi …

A l'arrière, tranquillement assises dans leurs siège-autos, les petites Kanbaru et Naoko s'occupaient chacune à leur manière. Tandis que la première observait le paysage par la fenêtre de l'automobile, la seconde lisait tranquillement un petit livre illustré. Elles étaient silencieuses et tranquilles, ce qui ravissait leurs parents qui n'aimaient pas spécialement faire la police.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai du t'accompagner, au fait ? bougonna le plus jeune des deux adultes.

- Mais enfin Mako-chan, ça n'aurait pas été drôle d'y aller tout seul ! Et je ne peux pas te laisser avec les filles, tu leur passes tous leurs caprices. ~

- Tch, menteur.

Roucoulant presque, Shouichi consulta le GPS, s'assurant qu'il ne se trompait pas d'itinéraire. Il tenait à arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ses anciens coéquipiers de basketball au lycée organisait une réunion des anciens membres. En même temps, Momoi était derrière tout ça, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Même après toutes ces années, la rosette avait encore le sens de l'amitié. Plus croustillant encore, le lunetteux avait apprit la présence de Aomine à cette petite réunion. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant … et marrant.

* * *

><p>- Enfin arrivés ! Quel charmant petit endroit. ~<p>

- Ca m'soule déjà …

- Ne sois pas si négatif, Mako-chaaaan ! Les filles vont se faire de nouveaux amis. ~

Prenant dans ses bras la petite Naoko qui les réclamait, Imayoshi passait le perron du petit restaurant, suivit par son compagnon et leur aînée. L'établissement était divisée en plusieurs salles privées que les personnes pouvaient louer. Les salles étaient plus ou moins grandes selon le nombres de personnes à recevoir. Se dirigeant vers l'accueil, l'ancien capitaine de Too alla se renseigner sur la direction à prendre pour retrouver les autres. Une jeune fille les accompagna jusqu'à la salle portant le numéro quatre et leur souhaita de passer une agréable soirée.

Là, les nouveaux arrivés retrouvèrent, Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Momoi, Sakurai, sa femme et leurs marmailles. Naoko refusa de quitter les bras de son père tandis que Kanbaru allait se mêler aux autres enfants. Ravie de revoir son ancien capitaine, Momoi sauta sur ses jambes et l'accueillit avec joie. Beaucoup moins réjouis, Aomine et Akashi la regardait faire avec suspicion. Kise imita sa camarade à la chevelure rosée, plus par politesse et joie de vivre personnelle que par réel joie. Après tout, il n'était pas spécialement proche des deux anciens capitaines. Il devait même avouer que Hanamiya lui foutait les pétoches …

S'installant autour de la table, les nouveaux venus présentèrent leurs filles. Si Naoko préférait rester cacher derrière Kanbaru, cette dernière répondit avec malice à toutes les questions des adultes. Ryouta présenta ses propres enfants, l'une occupée à coiffer Yuki tandis que l'autre – ne souhaitant pas se mêler à cette marmaille féminine – restait sagement assit entre ses deux parents. Satsuki enchaîna en introduisant Yuki qui se contenta d'un signe de main, puisque sa camarade s'était prise l'idée de lui faire des tresses en épis.

Quand vint le tour de Sakurai, ce dernier hésita quelques instants, puis présenta enfin sa compagne : une japonaise très typée, à la très longue chevelure noire et aux yeux marrons. Son ventre gonflé promettait une naissance à venir et les futurs parents avaient préférés conserver le secret quant au sexe du bébé. Il était assez difficile de rester dans l'ignorance mais en même temps, ce serait une agréable surprise de le découvrir à la naissance du bébé. Momoi leur souhaita plein de vœux de bonheur et Sakurai la remercia avant de s'excuser, puis s'excusa de s'être excusé.

La petite soirée se passait plutôt bien. Momoi, Kise et Imayoshi parlaient de leur travail respectif, discutant avec en train. Parfois Sakurai intervenait, mais il préférait de loin écouter. Sa vie n'était pas aussi passionnante que celles des autres adultes. Les quatre filles jouaient un peu à l'écart après avoir mangé leur part, essayant de temps en temps de convaincre Tsubasa de venir jouer avec elles. Néanmoins, le petit garçon préférait rester auprès des adultes, connaissant trop la tendance à Yuki et Tsubaki à vouloir le coiffer comme une fille.

Broyant du noir chacun de leur côté, Aomine, Akashi et Hanamiya ne cessaient d'épier leur montre ou portable, espérant que cette torture finisse vite. Le basané avait refusé la proposition de son amie d'enfance quand cette dernière avait proposé de faire une réunion des anciens membres de l'équipe, mais Ryouta n'avait pas vu ça de cet œil. Il l'avait traîné ici contre son gré et ronchonnait encore. Akashi, pour sa part, était venu de son plein gré, mais pas par gaieté de cœur. Il voulait juste garder un œil sur sa femme, car il avait aucunement confiance en l'ancien capitaine de Too. Et ce dernier n'avait finalement pas eu trop de mal à traîner son compagnon jusqu'ici : une petite menace de rien du tout et le tour était joué !

Cependant, désormais, ils s'amusaient tandis que les autres s'ennuyaient ferme. Aomine se fichait pas mal des élèves d'Imayoshi, professeur de mathématiques à l'université ! Même Tsubasa semblait piquer du nez, à côté de lui. Akashi fronça les sourcils lorsque la discussion dévia sur les enfants. Il sentait que le moment des comparaisons allait arriver et il n'aimait pas ça. Sa fille était la meilleure, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais ces imbéciles ne voudraient jamais voir la vérité en face.

- Kanbaru vient de fêter ses neuf ans, plus qu'un an et elle aura atteint la barre des dix … le temps passe trop vite, soupira Imayoshi.

- Yuki aura ses huit ans en mars prochain, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est née hier !

- J'ai eu Tsubasa en premier dans les bras, pleurnicha Kise en étreignant son fils, il a tellement grandit maintenant !

- Ça donne envie d'en avoir d'autres, rêvassa Momoi en coulant un regard lourds de sous-entendu à son compagnon.

Seijuro esquissa une grimace à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et l'embarra. Elle n'osait quand même pas parler de … ça devant les autres ?! Non pas qu'il était pudique, mais il y avait un minimum de bienséance dont faire preuve. Ayant remarqué le malaise de son capitaine au collège, Daiki esquissa un sourire moqueur et lança :

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi s'être arrêté à un seul enfant, Akashi ? Tu n'es pas capable de mieux ?

- Que sous-entends tu exactement, Daiki ?

- Que tu gères pas dans tous les domaines, ricana Makoto.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- T'assures pas, continua le basané en haussant les épaules. Regarde moi, hop, deux d'un coup !

- Je ne serais pas fier à ta place en voyant le résultat, lança Hanamiya.

- Enfoiré ! Répète si tu l'oses !

Médusés, les autres adultes assistaient en silence à la joute verbale des trois hommes. Même les enfants s'étaient immobilisés pour les regarder se disputer, surprit. Sakurai, mal à l'aise, ne savait plus où se mettre, tout comme sa compagne. Les futurs parents préfèrent s'éclipser discrètement après avoir remercier Momoi pour l'invitation. Elle-même hésita entre les imiter ou calmer le jeu. Finalement, elle trouva le spectacle assez amusant et se resservit en riz, imité par Ryouta et Shouichi.

Au moins, les trois boudeurs mettaient un peu d'ambiance !

* * *

><p>Le ImaHana m'étant demandé à corps et à cri, les voilà ! J'ai décidé de les mettre en scène de la sorte, je trouvais le mélange pour le moins amusant. Les petites princesses de nos sadiques préférées ont été inventées par Pocky-s-chan, la première à avoir proposé le ImaHana. J'espère qu'elles vous plaisent ~<p>

Pour celles qui veulent kidnapper Noa, sachez qu'il est placé sous haute-protection et que, de toute façon, si quelqu'un devait le kidnapper, ce serait moi, comme ça je prends son père brun au passage C:

Je peux d'ailleurs déjà vous dire qu'on le retrouvera demain - désolée de gâcher le suspens - et que le drabble aura une touche un peu plus ... personnelle. Je ne vous dit pas pourquoi et je vous retrouve demain pour le 8 Décembre ! Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews, je vous embrasse fort (s'il n'apparaît pas, il y avait présentement un coeur)

_Moona Neko_


	8. 8 Décembre - MuraHimu

**8 Décembre**

Malgré ses cinq ans, Noa avait déjà beaucoup voyagé. D'abord aux États-Unis lors des nombreux voyages là-bas pour voir quelques membres de la famille de Tatsuya, mais également en France, où Atsushi avait fait ses armes en pâtisserie. Il avait donc séjourné dans le pays de Molière un peu plus d'un an : quelques mois à Paris, puis le reste à Lyon. Le petit garçon s'était fait beaucoup d'amis là-bas et même s'il aimait le Japon, la France lui manquait un peu des fois. Il espérait pouvoir y retourner bientôt, d'autant plus que ses parents lui avait promit que la prochaine fois, ils iraient à DisneyLand Paris ...

Ce jour-là, Noa avait souhaité faire de la peinture. Atsushi lui avait donc donné tout le matériel nécessaire ainsi qu'un petit pot – c'est ce que l'enfant souhaitait peindre. Une fois vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et la table protégée par du journal, le petit garçon put enfin se mettre à la tâche. Même s'il était encore un peu maladroit avec ses mains par moment, il trempait son pinceau sur les différentes couleurs avec un air sérieux, recouvrant le verre de bleu, de rouge et de vert. Lorsqu'il eu terminé son œuvre, il la laissa sécher et alla se laver les mains. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le soir maintenant.

* * *

><p>Entre temps, il alla au combini avec Atsushi pour faire quelques courses – notamment pour le repas du soir – et au parc, où il retrouva quelques amis d'école. La nuit tombait quand ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux, accueillit en grandes pompes par leur chienne. Lolli – de son vrai nom Lollipop – n'avait que six mois et enchaînait les bêtises en tout genre, mais elle était d'une gentillesse incomparable et Noa passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec elle. Une boule d'énergie et de tendresse à la fois.<p>

Après avoir rangé les courses avec son père à la chevelure violette, Noa alla s'assurer que son pot était sec. Ravi, il alla sortir le sachet de bougie que Atsushi avait bien voulu lui acheter et en déposa une au bout du pot décoré. Ne voulant pas jouer avec les allumettes, il réclama l'aide de Tatsuya qui venait juste de rentrer du travail. Un peu étonné par sa requête, le brun accepta néanmoins de lui allumer sa bougie et l'observa tandis qu'il allait déposer le petit récipient sur la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Le petit garçon s'installa ensuite devant la grande vitre et regarda calmement la bougie qui se consumait lentement.

- Noa ? Que fais-tu exactement ? le questionna Tatsuya en s'approchant du petit brun.

- Tu te souviens quand on était à Lyon ? Mon ami d'école, Timothée, il m'a apprit que tous les huit décembre, les lyonnais faisaient brûler de petites bougies sur leur fenêtre.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ? fit le brun avec un petit sourire.

- Timothée m'a raconté qu'il y a longtemps, il y avait la peste à Lyon et un jour, la Vierge Marie est apparue et a détruit la maladie. Depuis, les habitants la remercie en faisait brûler les bougies.

- C'est une très jolie histoire ça.

- Je sais pas vraiment qui est Marie, mais elle a été gentille de faire ça.

- C'est dans une religion Noa, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

L'enfant se contenta de hocher doucement la tête. Plus que l'aspect religieux auquel il ne connaissait rien, c'est plus le fait de voir la petite bougie illuminée la fenêtre qui lui plaisait. Rien de plus normal venant d'un enfant. Avec un léger sourire, Tatsuya lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le laissa tranquille.

Cet enfant était décidément très ouvert d'esprit …

* * *

><p>Étant lyonnaise, je ne pouvais pas ne pas parler du 8 Décembre :D D'autant plus qu'un défilé en ville nous a ralenti pour aller chercher macdo ce soir ... je me suis juste contentée de quelques bougies sur ma fenêtre ...<p>

Ce drabble est très court mais je ne voulais pas le meubler de choses inutiles qui aurait dévié le thème principal. J'espère que cet aspect un peu religieux ne vous a pas dérangé, je ne suis moi-même pas croyante mais j'ai prit l'habitude de fêter les lampions depuis toute petite donc c'est plus une tradition qu'un réel geste religieux ...

Réponses aux questions/suggestions/affirmation des reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : C'est noté, j'essaierais de concocter un petit truc sur Kise et l'un de ces marmots :D

**missLul** : J'adore l'idée ! J'adhère à 100%, alors je note tout ça et j'écrirais sur eux :D Merci pour ton idée \o/

**Pocky-s-chan** : J'ai déjà une idée pour le KagaKuro donc un nouveau drabble sur eux arrivera bientôt c: Idem pour le MidoTaka ! :D

Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews je ne pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant, ça me donne envie de continuer tous les jours ! Continuez à proposer des choses, c'est super intéressant par moment et j'adore vos petites idées ... Il y a encore 17 drabble jusqu'à Noël donc ça m'aidera grandement :D Je vous retrouve donc demain pour le 9 Décembre !

_Moona Neko_


	9. 9 Décembre - KagaKuro

**9 Décembre**

Malgré son âge désormais bien avancé, Ni-Go était encore vif et plein d'énergie. Doté d'une santé de fer, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoisiner les douze ans. Seuls ses poils qui s'éclaircissaient de plus en plus témoignaient des années qu'il accumulait. Tetsuya, très soucieux de la santé de son chien, le faisait régulièrement contrôler par Himuro afin de s'assurer qu'il ne contracte aucun problème ou maladie dut à son âge. Mais force était de constater que Ni-Go tenait la forme comme lors de ses jeunes années.

Reo et Yuua étaient très attachés à leur chien. Pour eux, il était un véritablement membre de la famille, qu'ils aimaient beaucoup. Pour leurs parents, l'animal était également une présence très rassurante. Ils savaient que leur foyer et leurs enfants ne risquaient rien tant que le malamute veillait au grain. Ils espéraient que leur compagnon vivrait encore longtemps, car ils auraient beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa mort. Même s'il s'agissait-là du cycle naturel de la vie, il y a des choses que l'on voudrait éternelles.

* * *

><p>Dans tous les cas, Ni-Go ne semblait pas encore décidé à quitter ce monde. Ce jour-là justement, il se mit à trépigner en voyant que Taiga décrochait sa laisse du porte-manteau et se dirigeait vers lui. A côté de la porte, emmitouflés dans leurs gros manteaux, Reo et Yuua attendaient sagement avec Tetsuya que le rouge ait attaché le chien. La petite famille quittèrent ensuite leur appartement, direction la voiture. Ni-Go bondit dans le coffre une fois celui-ci ouvert et s'installa sur la couverture que ses maîtres avaient placé là pour lui. Il était désormais tellement habitué au voyage en voiture qu'il savait tout de suite comment il devait procéder.<p>

Le trajet dura un moment, mais Ni-Go resta calme malgré son impatience. Surtout que Tetsuya avait chargé près de lui un objet qui lui en disait long sur le programme de la journée. Regardant le ciel par la lunette arrière de la voiture, le malamute observa les immeubles qui disparaissaient peu à peu, dégageant les cieux. Son instinct animal suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'ils quittaient la ville, ce qui le ravit au plus haut point. Quand il voyait ainsi le paysage urbain disparaître, il comprenait que sa famille s'offrait une journée à la campagne. Et pour un chien comme lui qui adorait se dépenser, il n'y avait pas meilleur programme.

La voiture finie enfin par s'immobiliser et, trépignant sur place, Ni-Go attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir le coffre. Il bondit hors du véhicule dès que Tetsuya le lui autorisa et, libéré de sa laisse, se hâta de rejoindre Reo et Yuua qui commençaient déjà à jouer dans la neige. Les enfants plongèrent leurs mains gantées dans le pelage soyeux de leur chien qui accepta les caresses avec plaisir, roulant même sur le dos afin qu'on lui grattouille le ventre. Taiga fini néanmoins par le rattacher, la famille ayant prévu de manger dans un petit restaurant pour le déjeuner avant de partir à l'assaut de la neige …

Repus, la petite famille avait reprit la voiture pour s'éloigner un peu des maisons, cherchant une plaine déserte avec, si possible, quelques pentes aux abords. Ils trouvèrent leur bonheur au bout d'une quinzaine de minute et, cette fois-ci, Ni-Go fut épargné de laisse. Comme il obéissait très bien, l'accessoire était inutile. Taiga la garda tout de même dans sa poche au cas où car plus du chien, c'était des autres êtres humains dont il se méfiait. Profitant de sa liberté, le malamute courait dans la neige avec vivacité, soulevant la poudreuse sur son passage. Lorsque Tetsuya le siffla, il s'immobilisa net avant de revenir au grand galop auprès de lui.

Fouillant dans son sac à dos, le turquoise en sorti un harnais que Ni-Go reconnu immédiatement. Couinant presque d'impatience, il plongea de lui-même sa tête dans la lanière puis laissa Tetsuya fermer les attaches. Taiga de son côté revint avec une petite luge et y attela le chien. Aussitôt, il chercha les enfants du regard, sachant pertinemment que c'était pour eux qu'on l'attelait de la sorte. Reo fut le premier à s'installer sur la petite luge et Ni-Go prit le petit trot, le baladant tranquillement à travers la clairière neigeuse.

L'enfant à la chevelure sanguine et ébène fit de grands signes de main à ses parents, qui le mitraillait de photographie tandis que Yuua attendait tranquillement son tour, sa petite mimine fourrée dans la grande main de Taiga. Ni-Go fit quelques tours de clairière et, au sifflement de Tetsuya, revint auprès de ce dernier. Reo céda alors sa place à Yuua mais ce dernier exigea la présence de Taiga à ses côtés : même s'il plaçait toute sa confiance en son chien, il préférait avoir son père avec lui. Conscient que son petit maître était moins courageux que son grand frère, le malamute marchait plus doucement, permettant à Taiga de le suivre en marchant et donc de rester tout près du petit garçon aux yeux rouges.

S'en suivit une séance photo de Reo et Yuua dans la luge immobile, Ni-Go toujours attelé, la langue pendante et l'air baba. Tetsuya prit de nombreux clichés : ses fils qui câlinait le chien, qui se roulaient dans la neige avec lui, qui descendaient les pentes en courant à vive allure en sa compagnie, qui l'embrassait sur son museau gelé et humide. Sur toutes les photographies, on pouvait voir à quel point Ni-Go était aimé par les enfants et la famille en général.

* * *

><p>Le soir, juste après le repas, Taiga retrouva Reo et Yuua endormit dans le lit de l'aînée, Ni-Go étendu de tout son long tout contre eux. Et même s'il n'aimait pas forcément voir le chien dormir sur le lit, il ne put se résoudre à le faire descendre. Laissant la porte entrouverte, il s'éloigna en silence, le sourire au lèvre.<p>

* * *

><p>Un drabble posté avant 22h, applaudissez-moi !<p>

Hm ... Ayant acquit moi-même un chiot il y a un peu plus d'un mois désormais, je tenais à écrire un drabble sur Ni-Go. J'ai eu du mal à me dire que, pour coller à peu près à la chronologie, je devais le rendre tout vieux. Néanmoins, je sais de vécu que les malamutes, husky et toute la clique reste vigousse longtemps ! Mon propre husky a vécu presque 16 ans ...

Bref ! Force est de constater que vous êtes nombreuses à vouloir enlever ce pauvre Noa ... Laissez cet enfant en paix avec ses parents gagas ! C'est pas comme s'il était malheureux le lascars ...

Réponses aux questions/suggestions/affirmations des reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Riko est prévue, tu pourras donc la voir incessamment sous peu :D

**missLul** : Un drabble avec Noa qui interagit avec d'autres enfants est prévu, deux même :P Et encore une fois j'aime ton idée, je la note :D Merci beaucoup _*coeur*_

**Laura-067 **: Noa n'est pas capricieux car il obtient des choses sans les vouloir et sans les demander. Yuki et Tsubaki les réclament ... :P Et puis c'est pas vraiment dans sa nature de réclamer à ce petit bout _*coeur*_

**Ssweetie** : Qui ne rêverait pas d'être le fils ou la fille de Murasakibara & Himuro ? :D

**Dop **: J'ai réussi à faire aimer Kise à deux amies, j'arriverais à te faire aimer Murasakibara et Himuro ! ;D L'idée est adorable et ça tombe bien, je voulais faire un drabble sur Midorima et je n'avais pas d'idées ... Enfin, ta proposition fera parti d'une ribambelle de chose ;) Merci :D _*coeur*_

Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews et vos propositions, au bout du 5ième drabble à peu près j'avais commencé à regretter ce projet par manque d'idées et finalement, grâce à vous, je prends plaisir à écrire mon petit drabble tous les soirs. Merci de me suivre et de me lire avec autant d'assiduité :D Je vous embrasse _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	10. 10 Décembre - MidoTaka

**10 Décembre**

Soupirant d'aise, goûtant pour la première fois depuis longtemps au calme de sa maison, Shintaro s'installa dans son fauteuil, un livre dans les mains. Les jours de repos étaient rares dans son milieu mais quand il avait la chance de pouvoir souffler le temps d'une journée, il ne disait pas non. Les filles étant à l'école, il aurait pu passer la journée en tête à tête avec son compagnon mais ce dernier travaillait. Quand on est maître de maternelle, on ne doit pas prétendre à prendre des jours de repos.

Shintaro se retrouvait donc seul dans la maison, le chien et le chat pour seule compagnie. Alors que Luck dormait dans son panier, la minette se familiarisait à son nouvel environnement. Prénommée Ran par les filles, la chatte avait eu droit à un panier douillet en plus d'une petite caisse pleine de couverture dans un endroit tranquille où elle pourrait mettre bas. Kazunari s'était beaucoup renseigné sur le sujet et de toute évidence, ses attentions plaisaient à la nouvelle venue. Le vert croisa le regard de l'animal, qui resta stoïque quelques instants avant de reprendre sa route, se dirigeant d'une démarche lourde vers la table. Si elle aimait son panier, Ran appréciait également les coussins de chaise …

Alors que Shintaro ouvrait son livre, il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il bougonna un peu mais se dirigea vers le combiné qu'il porta à son oreille. Aussitôt, la voix de son compagnon résonna dans l'appareil :

- Shin-chan ! Je sais que c'est ton jour de repos mais Saya est malade, tu pourrais venir la chercher à l'école ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle a vomit et se plaint de son ventre.

- Tu as essayé de lui donner un anti-douleur ?

- Shin-chan, même si je suis son père, les cachets sont interdits à la maternelle ! Viens de la chercher s'il te plaît.

Midorima soupira. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas le choix.

- J'arrive.

* * *

><p>Après s'être garé sur le parking de l'école, Shintaro se dirigea vers l'entrée. Takao et Kuroko l'attendaient, Saya blottie dans les bras du brun. Elle sanglotait, preuve de son mal : Saya n'était pas le genre d'enfant à pleurer pour des broutilles. Quand Kazunari aperçu son compagnon, il se jeta sur lui comme si un drame venait de se produire.<p>

- Shin-chan, que dieu soit loué te voilà !

- Tu exagères un peu, soupira le vert.

- Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis ce matin, intervint Kuroko. On a essayé de l'allonger, de lui mettre une compresse chaude sur le ventre, en vain.

- Elle a de la fièvre ?

- Non, répondit le brun après avoir vérifié.

- C'est déjà ça. Je vais quand même la ramener au cas où.

Quand Kazunari lui tendit l'enfant, le vert sera immobile quelques instants. Il finit néanmoins par se reprendre et cala sa fille contre son torse. Elle semblait si frêle et si fragile, comme au jour de sa naissance …

- Tu m'appelles si tu as du nouveau ?

- Évidemment.

Sur ces mots, Shintaro salua poliment Kuroko et prit congé des deux professeurs. Il se hâta de rejoindre sa voiture, attacha Saya et s'installa au volant. L'école ne se trouvant pas très loin, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre leur domicile. De nouveau, le vert vint prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur, la délestant de son manteau et de ses chaussures avant de l'installer sur le canapé. Il revérifia que son front n'était pas brûlant avant de la questionner.

- Tu as mal où exactement ?

- Là, pleurnicha la petite en pointant son estomac.

- Ça te fait mal quand j'appuie ?

- Un peu.

- Tu as mangé ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Tu as beaucoup vomi ?

- Tout mon petit déjeuner.

Le vert hocha doucement la tête, commençant mentalement à faire son diagnostic. Il continua à questionner l'enfant en palpant son ventre de temps à autre, s'assurant qu'elle ne contractait rien de grave. Puisqu'il n'avait pas tout son matériel, Shintaro ne pouvait pas l'ausculter avec précision mais il pouvait déjà bannir quelques maladies.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, il était quasiment sûr que sa fille souffrait seulement d'une intoxication alimentaire. Néanmoins, il préféra se montrer prudent et appela l'un de ses confrères qui parvint à lui trouver une petite place en milieu d'après-midi. D'ici là, Shintaro devait se débrouiller seul pour soulager le mal de sa fille. Le vert lui fit donc avaler une petite gélule contre le mal de ventre et la laissa s'allonger sur le canapé, la recouvrant d'une grosse couette. Il inséra ensuite un DVD dans le lecteur et retourna dans son fauteuil, reprenant sa lecture.<p>

Si Saya avait mal, elle ne se plaignait pas. Silencieuse, elle regardait son film sans déranger son père une seule fois. Parfois, Shintaro s'assurait qu'elle était éveillée et surveillait sa température. A midi, il lui prépara une petite soupe et si la fillette grimaça en premier lieu, elle l'avala tout de même dans sa totalité. Le vert espérait seulement qu'elle n'irait pas la revomir plus tard. Pendant que Saya mangeait sans réel faim un petit yaourt aux fruits, le médecin appela son compagnon pour le rassurer sur l'état de santé de leur enfant et l'avertir du rendez-vous.

Une fois le repas terminé, Shintaro mena sa fille jusqu'à la salle de bain et se chargea de la doucher. Même si elle s'était lavée la veille, elle avait tout de même vomi et pour le vert, c'était une obligation de se laver. Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il s'occupait ainsi d'elle. Le DVD, la soupe, la douche … Même quand elle était bébé, il ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte. Il s'en senti même assez ridicule : Saya méritait autant d'amour que Kintori, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser de côté.

Il fallait cependant avouer que Kazunari ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix de dire ou non s'il souhaitait un autre enfant. A la base, Shintaro n'en souhaitait qu'un, la grossesse étant particulièrement difficile et douloureuse pour le père porteur. Néanmoins, il en fallait plus pour décourager Takao : Kuroko avait survécu à deux accouchements et Kise avait eu deux enfants d'un coup, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Il avait donc fait toutes les démarches nécessaires et miracle, la manipulation s'était soldée par un succès. Il pouvait donc de nouveau avoir un enfant. Saya était donc née sans que le vert ne soit réellement d'accord.

Non pas qu'il était totalement contre l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant, mais étant lui-même un des médecins qui participaient au projet Hippocampe – des manipulations qui permettaient aux hommes d'enfanter – il avait vu de nombreux échecs et leurs conséquences. Si Noa était fils unique, ce n'était pas par réel choix de la part de ses parents, mais sa naissance avait sérieusement endommagé le corps du père porteur, au point que les manipulations n'étaient plus possibles sur lui. Midorima avait donc eu la crainte que la naissance de cet autre enfant ne cause de séquelles à son compagnon. Heureusement cependant, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

De ce fait, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, Shintaro n'avait pas essayé d'agir en véritable père avec Saya. Il avait tellement eu la crainte de perdre son compagnon qu'il s'était attaché à Kintori plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Résultat, il n'était pas parvenu à partager toute cette affection en deux. Maintenant qu'il le réalisait, il avait vraiment honte. Il se promit donc de devenir un père exemplaire et d'aimer ses deux filles à part égal, car chacune d'elle méritait d'être aimée.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée s'enchaîna rapidement : Shintaro emmena Saya chez le médecin et ce dernier le rassura en diagnostiquant également une simple intoxication alimentaire. Il prescrit quelques médicaments à l'enfant et conseilla au vert de surveiller son alimentation pendant quelques jours. Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Kazunari et Kintori étaient déjà rentrés. Le brun fonça sur sa cadette comme un bolide et posa mille et une questions sur son état de santé à son compagnon. Blasé, ce dernier lui répondait sans réel entrain, cachant derrière son livre un petit sourire en coin.<p>

Il aimait réellement sa famille.

* * *

><p>Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute ! Je souhaitais un peu parler de la relation entre Shintaro et sa cadette, c'est chose faite. J'ai également survolé un peu la façon dont les couples parvenaient à avoir des enfants, en restant vague car je n'ai aucun diplôme d'aucune sorte en biologie et tout ce qui touche à la science donc ... je laisse parler votre imagination !<p>

Réponses aux questions/suggestions/affirmations des reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Hyuuga ou Kiyoshi que tu dis ? Ma foi, tu verras _*coeur*_

**Pocky-s-chan **: Tu auras tes loupiots, n'aie crainte c:

**Laura-067** : Il a bien du se faire à la présence de Ni-Go, c'était le risque en sortant avec Kuroko 8D

**Ssweetie** : J'ai placé Noa sous haute surveillance donc, un conseil, ne tentez rien d'insensé c: Sinon, pour le MidoTaka, te voilà servie, j'espère que ce drabble t'auras contenté ! De toute façon, on les reverra prochainement ...

**missLul** : On a le groupe des enfants calmes avec Noa, Yuua & Naoko 8D D'autres le sont mais ça dépend de leur fréquentation (comme Tsubasa & Kintori) et certains ne le sont ... pas du tout (comme Tsubaki, Saya ...). En tout cas, je suis ravis que les drabble te plaisent _*coeur*_

**Dop** : Je prends le défi ! :P Mais attention n'essaie pas d'appâter les enfants comme ça dans la rue, ça peut-être mal interprété ... c: La bonne réponse était "un peu de Mido" mais on aura "un peu de Kise" très prochainement ;)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et j'espère que les drabble continueront de vous plaire ces 15 derniers jours ! Je vous embrasse _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	11. 11 Décembre - AkaMomo

**11 Décembre**

Assit à l'arrière de sa limousine, Seijuro tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il venait de s'absenter pendant une semaine afin de rencontrer ses partenaires à Kyoto et à Osaka et alors qu'il était de route pour rentrer enfin chez lui, il devait encore faire le compte-rendu de ces rencontres. Même s'il était fatigué par le voyage, le rouge préférait s'occuper de ça avant d'arriver. Il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans son bureau à peine rentré pour le faire alors qu'il en avait l'occasion présentement.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Akashi se massa la nuque, déliant ses muscles ankylosées par sa trop longue inactivité. Jetant un regard à l'heure, il soupira en réalisant qu'il lui restait encore plus d'une heure de route. Il lui tardait de retrouver son chez lui, ainsi que sa femme et sa fille. Seijuro savait qu'elles étaient habituées à ses absences mais il n'aimait pas les laisser seules trop longtemps. Il était l'homme de la maison après tout, celui en charge de les protéger …

* * *

><p>Home, sweet home. Son chauffeur venait de le déposer en bas de son appartement et avait prit congé de lui. Attrapant sa valise, le rouge se dirigea vers le hall et prit l'ascenseur. Quand enfin il poussa la porte de son chez lui, Seijuro fut chaleureusement accueilli par Yuki qui lui sauta au cou, le faisant lâcher sa valise. L'adulte sorti alors de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il tendit à son enfant. La plus jeune le déballa avec hâte et découvrit un petit souvenir de Kyoto. Elle remercia chaleureusement son père puis laissa sa place à sa mère.<p>

La soirée fut très agréable. Yuki insista pour manger des sushis et son père la contenta. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le cœur à manger plus raffiné. Ils commandèrent donc le tout et se restaurèrent dans une ambiance rythmée par la fillette qui racontait sa semaine. Seijuro l'écouta avec attention, plaçant un commentaire de temps à autre. Même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne, il appréciait ces moments pendant lesquels il se consacrait entièrement à sa famille.

Aux alentours des vingt heures, Seijuro se chargea de coucher Yuki pendant que Satsuki prenait sa douche. Il borda la fillette jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis s'accorda de longues minutes sous la douche. Le rouge en avait réellement besoin pour détendre ses muscles et se rafraîchir l'esprit. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, ce dernier était éteint. Satsuki s'était donc déjà mise au lit. Uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, il rejoignit la chambre parentale et retrouva sa compagne dans leur immense lit, plongée dans un bouquin.

Se glissant sous les couettes, Seijuro servi un sourire lourd de sous-entendu à sa femme avant de passer le bras par dessus elle pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

- Seijuro, j'aimerais finir mon chap-...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ses lèvres prisent d'assaut par le rouge. Ne disant pas non à une telle preuve d'affection, la rose laissa tomber son livre et accueillit son mari dans ses bras. La surplombant, Seijuro quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son front, ses joues, sa gorge, descendant petit à petit jusqu'à son plexus solaire avant de remonter, laissant une traînée de baisers papillons sur son passage.

Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et pourtant le rouge senti une agréable chaleur se répandre dans son estomac. Glissant un main sous la nuisette de sa femme, Seijuro lui caressa doucement le ventre, tirant des frissons à la rose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna-t-elle, le souffle déjà saccadé.

- La dernière fois, tu n'aurais pas parlé d'un autre enfant ?

Le ton grave qu'il avait adopté ne put que la faire succomber, surtout qu'il venait là lui proposer ce qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps. Yuki ayant déjà sept ans, Satsuki rêvait d'avoir un nouveau bébé à pouponner et choyer. Et si possible, un petit garçon …

La température augmentait délicieusement tandis que les gestes devenaient plus précis et les baisers plus torrides. Akashi commençait petit à petit à perdre toute lucidité, laissant son corps agir par instinct. Sous lui, sa femme lui renvoyait au centuple l'amour qu'il lui prodiguait, l'encourageant à lui en donner toujours plus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer au stade supérieur, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Yuki. Tenant son oreiller contre elle, l'enfant à la chevelure vermeille sanglotait. Ayant retrouvé sa place dans le lit en une seconde – l'oeil de l'empereur était utile en toute situation – Seijuro invita sa fille à s'approcher.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar, avoua-t-elle les yeux larmoyant.

Sans hésiter, le rouge saisit Yuki par la taille et l'installa entre lui et Satsuki - cette dernière ayant heureusement eut le temps de replacer sa nuisette et de remonter sa bretelle. Bien calée entre ses parents, Yuki se blotti contre son père et s'endormit l'instant d'après. Le couple s'échangea un regard mi-déçu, mi-attendri. Finalement, ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'allonger chacun de leur côté.

Mentalement, Seijuro dressa son emploi du temps de la semaine. Normalement, jeudi, il avait quartier libre. Un petit coup de fil à Himuro s'imposait. Il pouvait bien accorder une journée de repos à sa secrétaire, non ?

* * *

><p>J'entends de là Kami Cam's qui crie au désespoir, mais cette fiction n'a pas pour projet de passer en M, alors calmez vos ardeurs c:<p>

La scène un peu cliché du moment câlin gâché par les enfants, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Et ce pauvre Seijuro va devoir calmer sa libido pour le moment, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul avec sa femme ...

Réponses aux questions/suggestions/affirmations des reviews :

**Kami Cam's **: Estime-toi heureuse, Seijuro pense à son mini-lui activement, comme tu veux le voir c: Kise et Aomine vont s'arrêter là, je pense que deux terreurs leur suffisent amplement ...**  
><strong>

**Pocky-s-chan** : On les reverra, n'aie crainte c:

**Dop** : N'arrivant même pas à dire qui je préfère entre mes deux chats, j'imagine qu'avec des enfants, la question ne se pose pas ! Mais Midorima a comprit son erreur, bien heureusement. L'idée est sympathique, je pense que je pourrais la mixer avec une autre que l'on m'a donné :D Merci _*coeur*_

**Ssweetie** : Noa c'est comme un Kinder Bueno, on évite de le partager ;D

**missLul** : Anh merci, je ne suis donc pas la seule à ne pas coller l'étiquette de uke à Himuro ? ;A; Bon, même s'il l'est présentement ... C'est donc bien lui qui a eut des soucis suite à la naissance de Noa et qui ne peut pas réitérer l'expérience. Et mieux ne faut-il pas tenter l'inverse ... Murasakibara est déjà gourmand alors enceinte ... *frissonne* Donc voilà pourquoi Noa est fils unique, ses parents ont tout simplement l'impossibilité d'en faire un autre. Voilà pour ils le gâte autant ...

Je vous retrouve demain pour la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! Bisous _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	12. 12 Décembre - AoKise

**12 Décembre**

Contrairement à ce que son caractère bon enfant laissait croire, Ryouta était très dur en matière d'éducation. Tandis que Daiki se plaisait à céder aux moindres caprices de Tsubaki, le blond se montrait intransigeant avec elle, tentant de rattraper les mauvaises habitudes que son compagnon donnaient à l'enfant. La fillette avait donc très tôt comprit quel comportement adopter avec l'un ou l'autre de ses pères. Petite fille bien élevée avec Ryouta, petite diva avec Daiki …

Néanmoins, il arrivait que Tsubaki teste les limites de son père aux cheveux dorés et butait contre un mur. Très souvent, elle finissait punie dans sa chambre ou charger de petites corvées. Heureusement, Ryouta n'avait pas ce problème avec Tsubasa. Le plus souvent, il ne faisait que suivre bêtement sa sœur aînée. Son début de sister-complex le rendait très protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle, même avec ses propres parents. Il arrivait donc assez souvent qu'il se fasse disputer à la place de la brune, adossant la responsabilité des actes de cette dernière. Heureusement néanmoins, Ryouta finissait toujours par découvrir le pot-au-rose et remettait les pendules à l'heure.

De ce fait, le couple avait chacun son enfant qu'il parvenait à gérer à la perfection. Même si Daiki était trop gentil avec Tsubaki, il savait tout de même la faire obéir et la fillette rebellait rarement avec lui. Étant rarement en conflit avec Tsubasa, Ryouta parvenait à le gérer avec facilité. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient des préférés : l'un comme l'autre aimait leurs enfants à part égale avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

* * *

><p>Dans le but justement de casser ce mythe de « l'enfant préféré », Ryouta comme Daiki s'accordaient souvent des journées entièrement consacré à l'un des jumeaux. Et ce jour-là, le blond avait décidé de prendre du temps spécialement pour Tsubaki. Habillée d'une jolie robe d'hiver de la même couleur bleue foncée de ses yeux, la fillette grimpa dans la voiture de son père et le questionna sur le programme du jour. Néanmoins Ryouta refusa de vendre la mèche et s'installa au volant, s'insérant dans la circulation.<p>

Il commença par emmener son aînée dans un petit restaurant vietnamien, connaissant la grande food-addiction de Tsubaki vis-à-vis des nems. La fillette s'en mit plein la panse, engloutissant rouleaux de printemps et porc au caramel sous le regard attendri de son père. Il lui acheta ensuite une glace à une roulotte de confiserie avant de commencer leur petite balade dans les rues de Tokyo. La fillette suivait son père sans se plaindre, observant les boutiques sans réclamer une seule fois. Elle le savait, Kise détestait cela. Aux yeux du blond, un cadeau se méritait, il ne se réclamait pas. Les yeux de chiot, ça ne marchait qu'avec Daiki.

Après plus de vingt minutes de marche, Tsubaki commença à s'impatienter. Ryouta ne lui avait toujours pas dit où il l'emmenait et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Elle retrouva son sourire quand le blond la fit entrer un dans salon de coiffure. Voilà un moment qu'elle voulait rafraîchir sa coupe. Sous l'œil avisé de son paternel, elle feuilleta les manuels plein d'exemples de coiffure avec la propriétaire du salon. La fillette opta finalement pour un dégradé et laissa la coiffeuse s'occuper d'elle. Amie avec Kise lorsque ce dernier faisait encore du mannequinat, la jeune femme débuta une conversation animée avec le père de l'enfant. Cette dernière la surveillait d'ailleurs avec suspicion : si elle osait draguer son père, ça allait barder.

Une petit heure plus tard, Tsubaki sautillait gaiement dans la rue, fière de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. La coiffeuse avait attaché sa jolie chevelure brune en un gros chignon, ce qui plaisait énormément à l'enfant. Ryouta la conduisit jusqu'à un grand building dans lequel la fillette s'engouffra sans crainte. Quand le blond se présenta à l'accueil, la secrétaire le reçu avec joie et lui donna un laisser-passer. Ne sachant pas à quoi cela servait, Tsubaki se contenta de le suivre, se demandant bien où ils se trouvaient.

Grande fut la surprise de l'enfant lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une loge rien que pour elle. Une maquilleuse et une styliste se présentèrent à elle, lui expliquant qu'elle était la vedette d'une séance photo pour un magazine de monde enfantine. Des étoiles dans les yeux, Tsubaki se laissa dorloter par les deux femmes. On la maquilla très légèrement, juste assez pour que les éclairages ne gâchent pas son joli visage puis elle passa entre les mains de la styliste. Le magazine proposait une collection hiver de très haute qualité, les vêtements devaient donc être abîmés sous aucun prétexte. Ayant comprit la valeur des pièces qu'elle portait, Tsubaki se montra très prudente et obéit à tous les ordres qu'on lui donna.

Loin d'être timide devant l'objectif, elle prit différentes poses sous le regard encourageant et amusé de Kise. Sa fille avait ça dans le sang après tout. Et ce n'était pas là son premier shooting photo. Tsubasa et elle avaient déjà posés dans quelques magazines de mode enfantine et fait une apparition dans un film et une série. Ils n'étaient pas encore des célébrités – Kise ne voulait pas leur imposer ça si jeune – mais ils étaient très doués l'un comme l'autre dans ce domaine. Qui sait, en grandissant, peut-être allaient-ils se spécialiser dans cette voie ?

Tsubaki posa avec différents vêtements, prenant un plaisir non-dissimulé à évoluer devant les appareils photos. Robes, jupes, grosses vestes, bottes, tout y passait. L'enfant souriait et agissait naturellement, comme si elle se trouvait dans son élément. Alors que Kise observait sa fille avec joie, il senti des mains l'agripper et l'attirer dans la loge. La styliste, qui s'était occupé de lui pendant ces années de mannequinat, sorti de nulle part une tenue d'homme et le força à l'enfiler.

Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, Ryouta se retrouva derrière l'objectif en compagnie de Tsubaki. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver les réflexes du métier et les photographes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, mitraillant littéralement le père et la fille.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, Ryouta comme Tsubaki étaient éreintés. Finalement, le shooting de la fillette s'était transformée en séance à deux, ce qui ne leur avait pas déplut. Les photographes leur avaient promit qu'ils leur envoyaient les photographies sous le meilleur délais. Quant au magazine pour lequel l'enfant avait posé, il allait paraître dans les prochaines semaines.<p>

Lorsque Kise se gara au pied de son immeuble, Tsubaki dormait à poing fermé. La journée avait été riche en émotion, elle s'était vraiment amusée. Et le blond en était ravi. La prenant doucement dans ses bras, il se hâta de rentrer pour aller la coucher.

Personne au monde n'avait le droit de douter de l'amour que ressentait Ryouta pour sa fille ...

* * *

><p>Ecrire son drabble en jour en avance, c'est agréable, vraiment ... Ca m'a permis de RP un peu :'D Bref, suite à la demande de Kami Cam's, voilà le drabble sur Kise et l'un de ses enfants, j'ai nommé Tsubaki ! Comme elle apparaît souvent comme la petite fifille à son papa avec Daiki, je voulais montrer son autre facette, beaucoup plus douce avec Kise. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Quand on a des enfants, on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut c: Akashi va devoir ronger son frein et patienter :D

**Ssweetie** : TOUT est meilleur que la cuisine de Momoi :D Sauf peut-être celle de Riko ...

**Laura-067** : En effet, c'est la seule qui peut le déranger en tout situation sans jamais crouler sous les menaces de mort 8D

**missLul** : Merci beaucoup ! Atsushi est pâtissier, je te dis pas les dégâts de sa boutique ... comment couler en commerce en une seule journée ? c: Sinon, je suis ravie que mes écrits te plaisent _*coeur*_

**Dop** : Draaaaame C: Ca va faire déprimer le monde si j'explique l'état d'esprit de Himuro et Murasakibara suite à cette mauvaise nouvelle ... Mais je ferais sûrement un petit truc dessus, pour mieux expliquer sa situation, puisque j'en ai parlé rapidement dans le drabble sur Midorima & Saya (: Quant à un receuil d'anecdotes, ça peut être sympa, je verrais ça ! Merci _*coeur*_

On se retrouve demain dans le nouveau drabble, en espérant de toujours vous contenter ! Bisous _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	13. 13 Décembre - KagaKuro

**13 Décembre**

Trépignant d'impatience, Ni-Go aboya quand Taiga s'approcha de lui avec la laisse. Vivant en appartement, les sorties du malamute étaient obligées, été comme hiver. Si d'habitude c'était Tetsuya qui se chargeait de cela, il était en ce moment même trop occupé à faire quelques exercices avec Reo. Le rouge était donc obligé de sortir le chien qui s'excitait de plus en plus dans l'entrée. Et il y avait de quoi : à l'instant même où ils mirent un pied dehors, leur voisine de palier revenait de la promenade de sa propre chienne. Une magnifique malamute gris clair dans la fleur de l'âge.

Tout excité, Ni-Go tira pour se rapprocher de son amie et les deux animaux se mirent à se mordiller joyeusement.

- Je vois que la maman profite d'un instant de répit, lança Kagami en guise de salut.

- Oh oui et elle en a bien besoin ! Le papa a de la chance de vivre en face.

En effet il y a quelques mois, un couple s'était installé dans le logement d'en face. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux chiens pour se rencontrer, d'autant plus que la fille des nouveaux voisins était une amie d'école de Yuua. Ainsi, Tetsuya et Taiga avaient apprit que leurs voisins cherchaient un beau fiancé pour leur chienne. Ni-Go ayant un profil idéal, les deux familles avaient régulièrement fait rencontrer les deux chiens jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'accouplent.

La gestation de la chienne c'était merveilleux bien passée et elle était aujourd'hui maman de cinq adorables boules de poils. Déjà âgés de deux mois, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient proposés à l'adoption. Cela causait beaucoup de peine aux enfants, mais ils comprenaient qu'il serait difficile de tous les garder. Taiga discuta quelques instants encore avec la voisine avant que cette dernière ne rentre, permettant ainsi au rouge de faire avancer Ni-Go. Ils avaient une balade à faire, après tout.

* * *

><p>- On doit vraiment les vendre ?, couina Yuua en caressant un petit malamute grisâtre.<p>

Assit dans le salon des voisins avec son amie et les chiots, le petit garçon semblait accablé. La veille, les cinq petits avaient eu leur contrôle vétérinaire : ils étaient donc prêt à être adoptés. Taiga et Tetsuya s'étant proposés pour aider leurs voisins dans la vente des chiots avaient imprimés quelques affichettes qu'ils comptaient coller en ville. Ils ne les vendaient pas trop chers mais comptaient bien s'assurer que leurs chiots soient placés dans des familles qui sauraient prendre soin d'eux.

- Ils doivent faire leur vie maintenant, expliqua doucement Hiro- le père de son amie. Ils vont tous avoir de gentils maîtres qui les aimeront comme toi tu aimes Ni-Go.

- Je veux pas qu'ils partent, pleurnicha Hana – la fille de Hiro. C'est pas bien de séparer Eka de ses bébés.

- Eka ne pense pas comme nous ma chérie. Et je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait aussi que ses bébés aient des gentils maîtres comme toi.

C'était dur pour les parents de faire vivre une telle épreuve aux enfants mais ils devaient comprendre qu'ils le faisaient pour les chiots. Reo arriva alors avec Ni-Go, des affichettes dans les mains. Même si ça lui faisait autant de peine qu'à son petit frère, il savait que pleurer ne servirait à rien. Il voulait donc aider les adultes à trouver de bonnes familles pour les chiots.

Accompagné par Taiga, Reo colla les affiches un peu partout dans le quartier, Ni-Go le suivant sans faire d'histoire. Le travail fut vite achevé et les deux rouges se hâtèrent de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Le lendemain à peine, Hiro recevait plein d'appel de personnes intéressées. De nombreux couples vinrent voir les chiots mais un seul d'entre eux en adopta un. Le second parti trois jours plus tard, suivi du troisième. Il restait donc deux chiots à placer : une petite femelle blanche aux yeux bleus et un mâle roux aux yeux vairons …

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que le troisième chiot avait été adopté et, depuis, aucun appel. Hiro commençait petit à petit à perdre espoir : ils approchaient des quatre mois, de moins en moins de personnes allaient s'y intéressés. Et pourtant, un matin, le téléphone sonna. Un homme demandait si la petite chienne blanche de l'annonce était encore disponible. A peine avait-il eu la réponse qu'il se précipitait chez Hiro. Et quand Tetsuya et Taiga reconnurent la personne en question, ils tombèrent des nues.<p>

- Kotaro ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? le questionna le turquoise.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre : sa fille se faufilait déjà entre ses jambes et sautait dans les bras de Reo qui tomba en arrière.

- On vient chercher un chiot pour maman, expliqua la fillette avec un grand sourire.

Taiga resta interdit : un chiot pour Amy ? Pourtant, il lui semblait que son amie d'enfance américaine préférait les labradors … Kotaro se gratta l'arrière du crâne, visiblement gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur les deux anciens membres de l'équipe de Seirin. Il se disait aussi que l'adresse ne lui était pas inconnue …

Amy ne cesse de le réclamer un chien et quand j'ai vu l'affichette avec Asuna… ben j'ai craqué. Elle l'ignore bien sûr, ce sera son cadeau de Noël en avance. J'espère que ça lui plaira même si elle aime les labradors.

- Quand Hiro présenta la petite femelle blanche à Asuna, cette dernière craqua littéralement. L'adorable petite chienne lui léchouilla le visage en agitant sa queue avec joie : de toute évidence, elle avait déjà adopté la petite humaine. L'ancien membre de Rakuzan s'occupa de la paperasse avec Hiro tandis que Yuua expliquait à Asuna la personnalité de sa nouvelle amie. Il était ravi que sa cousine spirituelle adopte un des chiots de Ni-Go, ça lui permettrait de la voir de temps en temps.

Kotaro et Asuna finirent donc par s'en aller avec la petite chienne, ayant promit à Taiga et Tetsuya de leur décrire la réaction d'Amy quand elle les verrait revenir avec l'animal. La fillette semblait ravie, ayant déjà hâte de tendre la laisse à sa maman …

Il restait néanmoins un chiot. Le petit mâle roux. Celui auquel Yuua s'était plus qu'attaché. Depuis sa naissance, il avait toujours été le favori du petit garçon et le chiot le lui rendait bien. Alors quand Tetsuya et Taiga vinrent chercher leur petit garçon chez Hiro ce soir-là, l'enfant pleurait en câlinant le rouquin. Couché sur ses genoux, l'animal semblait partager sa peine. Tetsuya coula alors un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son compagnon. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement se hâta de secouer la tête.

- On a déjà Ni-Go, on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre un autre chien, c'est un investissement et … et …

Face au double regard implorant de son compagnon et de son cadet, Taiga se senti aussi faible qu'un mouton encerclé par des loups. Il était déjà dur de résister aux yeux de chiots de Tetsuya, alors combinés à ceux de Yuua, c'était … impossible.

- Bon, très bien ! Mais je vous préviens, je ne prends pas la responsabilité des pipis, des cacas, de la nourriture, de-

- Mais oui mais oui, le coupa Tetsuya, sachant très bien que son compagnon disait cela seulement pour se donner de la contenance.

De nouveau tout sourire, Yuua câlina le chiot, débordant de joie. Hiro décida même de leur offrir : après tout, c'était aussi leur chiot, puisque Ni-Go était le papa. Le petit turquoise put donc ramener directement son nouvel ami à la maison et, après l'avoir reniflé pendant quelques minutes, le malamute noir commença à lui toiletter doucement les oreilles. Ravie de voir que Ni-Go acceptait le nouveau venu, la famille put enfin se lancer à la recherche d'un nom.

Soulevant le chiot au dessus de sa tête, Tetsuya réalisa quelque chose.

- Je trouve … qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un.

- Hm ? A qui ? le questionna Taiga.

- ... Akashi-kun.

Le rouge manqua de s'étouffer et attrapa vivement l'animal, plantant son regard dans le sien. Maintenant que le bleu le disait … Le chiot avait un pelage roux avec des yeux vairons. Certes, ils n'étaient pas jaune et rouge comme l'avaient été ceux de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko, mais bleu et ambré.

- Juro, dit simplement Yuua.

- Quoi juro ?, fit Reo.

- Je veux l'appeler Juro.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Kagami pour comprendre que Juro, c'était un diminutif de Sei_juro_ ...

* * *

><p>Je m'excuse pour ce drabble de mauvaise qualité ... mais j'ai tellement mal dormi cette nuit que c'est limite un miracle d'avoir réussit à poster - avant 19h en plus. Je me rattraperais sur les prochains, promis ! J'espère que celui-là vous aura quand même plu, Pocky-s-chan voulait des loupiots de notre Ni-Go préféré ... Suite à la demande Amy qui est déjà apparue dans un drabble, je viens ici parler rapidement du pairing qu'elle souhaitait avec son personnage, j'ai nommé Kotaro. J'ai aussi parlé rapidement d'un de leurs enfants, mais on les reverra mieux prochainement ;) Je corrigerai les fautes plus tard ^^<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Dans la description de Tsubasa et Tsubaki par leur créatrice originelle, elle dit qu'ils sont tous les deux des mannequins et des acteurs. J'ai rendu la chose un peu moins importante mais l'idée vient de là _*coeur*_

**missLul** : Raté, sauf si tu comptes l'apparition de Kotaro comme un multi-couple :P Mais je compte en faire un dans les drabbles à venir ;)

**Sweetie** : Imagine un banquet concocté par ces deux-là ... Meurtres en série assurés !

**Laura-067** : Daiki et Tsubasa ? Oh oui, très certainement du basket ! Tant qu'il ne prend pas son fils pour le ballon, bien entendu ...

**Dop** : Un chapitre sur les anciens de Seirin est prévu, tu verras ça dans les prochains jours ;D

Je vous retrouve demain pour le prochain drabble, en espérant vous offrir quelque chose de meilleure qualité ! Bisous _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	14. 14 Décembre - MuraHimu

**14 Décembre**

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Tatsuya lança un regard vers le radio-réveil. Quatre heure du matin … Cela signifiait que Atsushi ne se réveillait pas avant une heure. Parfait, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait. Se glissant discrètement hors du lit, le brun se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois dans le couloir sombre, il évita de justesse Lolli qui dormait devant la porte de la chambre de Noa. Éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre du couloir, Tatsuya finit par rejoindre la cuisine.

La pièce se trouvant suffisamment loin des chambres, l'ancien joueur de Yôsen put allumé la lumière sans craindre de réveiller Noa et Atsushi. La soudaine luminosité l'aveugla quelques instants mais il s'y habitua vite et commença à fouiller dans le tiroir où ils rangeaient les médicaments. Il y tira un petit flacon dans lequel il préleva une gélule de couleur jaunâtre. Après s'être servi un verre d'eau, il l'avala avec le médicament. Soupirant, le brun déposa son verre dans le lave-vaisselle et s'apprêtait à ranger le flacon quand une voix retenti derrière lui.

- Muro-chin a mal ?

Tatsuya s'immobilisa, prit sur le fait. Finissant son action comme si rien n'était, il se tourna vers son compagnon, faisant son maximum pour avoir l'air convaincant.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Je regardais juste si … on avait encore des pansements.

- Tu t'es coupé ?

Oui, enfin non, mais …

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Muro-chin, bougonna le géant, je t'ai vu prendre la gélule.

L'accusé baissa les yeux comme un enfant prit un flagrant délit de vol. Le plus souvent, il arrivait à être discret quand il prenait son médicament, faisant en sorte que Atsushi ne soit pas là. Mais la douleur s'étant déclarée pendant la nuit, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'y aller en douce. C'était sous-estimé Murasakibara et son sommeil plus que léger …

- Ça te fait mal souvent ces temps-ci, reprit le violet.

- Je pense que c'est l'humidité. Certaines douleurs se réveillent dans ces cas-là.

- Hmmmm ? de toute évidence, il ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Ce n'est pas important. Retournons nous coucher.

- Nah Muro-chin, j'aime pas quand tu as mal comme ça.

- Que tu n'aimes ou pas, malheureusement, ça ne changera rien.

- Tu es allé voir Mido-chin pour lui demander quelque chose de plus puissant ?

- Ce sont déjà les plus puissantes. Je vis avec ce mal depuis cinq ans, j'ai apprit à faire avec.

L'air triste et désolé que prit soudainement Atsushi fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du brun. Il s'approcha donc de son compagnon et lui caressa doucement la joue en lui offrant un petit sourire. Néanmoins, ça ne suffit pas à consoler le géant. Voilà cinq ans qu'il culpabilisait du mal du brun, certain qu'il en était la cause. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le projet Hippocampe avait été lancé il y a de cela presque une dizaine d'année, la chance d'aboutir à un succès frôlait les 5%. Rien de bien glorieux, mais les scientifiques ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. A l'arrivé du très fraîchement diplômé Shintaro, le projet avait fait un considérable bond en avant. Cette année-là, le pourcentage de succès atteignit les 30%. Mieux encore, deux hommes avaient réussit à faire des jumeaux sans même endommager leurs corps. Pour les scientifiques, il n'y avait rien de plus encourageant.<p>

Les couples intéressés par cette méthode révolutionnaire devait prendre rendez-vous dans une clinique privée et remplir certaines conditions. Une santé irréprochable, un corps assez puissant pour résister au traitement et tout un tas d'autres critères à respecter. Et pour couronner le tout, l'intervention coûtait affreusement cher. Ce n'était donc pas n'importe qui qui pouvait prétendre enfanter avec de telles conditions.

Tatsuya et Atsushi avaient longtemps mit de côté pour payer l'intervention. Ils tenaient à avoir un enfant, qu'importe le prix à payer pour cela. Le violet n'ayant pas un profil adapté aux critères, le brun fut désigné d'office pour devenir père porteur. Commença alors des séries d'injections ayant pour but de créer la poche où se développerait l'embryon. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Tatsuya supportait les piqûres et son corps semblait plutôt bien réagir. Ça commença à se compliquer lorsque les médecins tentèrent la première implantation de cellule fabriquée artificiellement à partir d'un ovule souche et d'un savant mélange du sperme des deux parents, afin que l'enfant prennent des gènes des deux partis.

La première cellule fut rejetée, ce qui conduit à une anomalie dans la poche qu'il fallut retirer. Cela causa de nombreuses nausées au brun qui passait plus de deux semaines à vomir tout ce qu'il ingurgitait. Néanmoins, il voulu retenter l'expérience. De nouveau, il eut droit aux injections – qu'il supporta déjà un peu moins – avant de retenter l'implantation. Second échec : la cellule ne se développait pas et souillait la poche pour la seconde fois. Les séquelles se révélèrent encore plus douloureuse et Tatsuya eut une considérable perte de poids qui l'empêcha d'essayer à nouveau.

Il lui fallut une année pour être de nouveau capable de retenter.

La manipulation échoua en tout _onze fois_. Onze fois, le brun dut supporter les piqûres tous les jours et l'injection qui se soldait encore et toujours par un échec. Plus que la douleur physique, c'est la douleur mentale qui frappait Tatsuya à chaque insuccès. Autour de lui, il voyait ses amis qui étaient parvenu à enfanter. Kuroko, Kise, Takao … Tatsuya plongea dans une telle déprime que Atsushi ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire sourire de nouveau.

Un soir, il lui proposa d'arrêter. Le violet ne voulait pas que son compagnon souffre davantage, qu'il se torture encore et encore. Néanmoins, Tatsuya lui réclama d'essayer une dernière fois. Si cette fois encore ça ne marchait pas, il laisserait tomber et se ferait à l'idée que son corps n'était pas capable de supporter l'intervention.

Et le brun avait eu raison de demander cette dernière chance, car la cellule se développa enfin, laissant rapidement place à l'embryon. Tatsuya resta néanmoins sous l'étroite surveillance des médecins qui avaient déjà vu des poches qui éclataient et causaient beaucoup de dommage dans le corps des hommes. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas du brun. L'embryon grandit petit à petit et bientôt, les futurs pères purent admirer leur enfant par le biais d'une échographie. Après tant de douleur et de galères, la chance semblait enfin leur sourire.

Mais ce cadeau de la vie se révéla être le premier comme le dernier. En effet, la naissance de Noa se compliqua, la poche s'était percée à quelques semaines du terme et menaçait de tuer l'enfant qu'elle abritait. Tatsuya fut donc opéré en urgence et le bébé vint au monde avec treize jours d'avance. Heureusement, les médecins ayant réagit rapidement, le perçage de la poche ne causa aucun dégât. Son ablation fut cependant tellement douloureuse que le brun en frissonnait encore.

Cependant, même avec toutes les douleurs qu'il avait enduré, Tatsuya était le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait enfin réussit, il avait eu un enfant ! Jamais il n'avait vu Atsushi dans un tel état qu'à la naissance de Noa et il jurait encore aujourd'hui que le géant versa ce jour-là les plus belles larmes du monde. Tatsuya resta à l'hôpital presque un mois avec le petit Noa, les médecins voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Le ventre du brun cicatrisa et au jour d'aujourd'hui, la trace de l'intervention était à peine visible. Le nouveau-né se développait à merveille et portait déjà fièrement une bonne touffe de cheveux noir corbeau. Puisque le père comme le fils se portaient à merveille, les médecins furent obligé de les relâcher.

Les premiers mois de la vie de Noa se révélèrent assez banals. Il mangeait énormément et pleurait du matin au soir. Pas à cause d'un quelconque mal, seulement parce qu'il ne supportait pas être loin de ses parents ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il faut avouer que Tatsuya et Atsushi étaient tellement heureux d'être pères qu'ils passaient tout leur temps avec leur petit garçon, le faisant même dormir entre eux la nuit. Ils avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à le concevoir, pas étonnant qu'ils y soient autant attaché …

Ragaillardi face à cette victoire, Tatsuya se représenta l'année suivante dans l'optique de ravoir un enfant. Néanmoins, les premières injections lui causèrent tellement de mal que les médecins refusèrent d'aller plus loin. Ce n'était plus possible pour lui de supporter l'intervention et son corps était incapable de supporter une nouvelle poche. Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une claque pour le brun qui se senti misérable. Après onze échecs, il y parvenait et maintenant qu'il avait enfin confiance en lui, on lui annonçait que ce n'était plus possible ?

Certes, on l'avait déjà gâté d'un petit garçon, mais cette défaite contre la vie l'accabla énormément. De nouveau, le brun tomba dans la déprime. C'est également à cette période que d'horribles maux de ventre commencèrent à se déclarer. Il subit beaucoup d'examen mais le mal ne provenait pas de ses organes ou d'une maladie. C'était la conséquence des nombreux échecs de l'intervention du projet Hippocampe.

Il se tourna donc vers Midorima, qui travaillait pour le projet. Ce dernier lui prescrit des gélules pour faire passer le mal, augmentant leur puissance lorsque les maux de Tatsuya évoluaient. Elles l'apaisait mais ne le guérirait jamais ...

* * *

><p>- Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises, souffla doucement Tatsuya. J'ai accepté de vivre ça et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. Quand je vois ce que ça m'a apporté, je me dis que des maux de ventre de temps en temps, c'est pas cher payé.<p>

- Muro-chin le pense vraiment ? Tu es réellement heureux ?

- Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? J'ai un mari formidable et le plus beau des enfants. Que pourrais-je demander de mieux ?

Prenant délicatement le visage du brun en coupe entre ses grands mains, le violet l'embrassa tendrement. Son compagnon y répondit avec joie et s'il n'avait pas eu si mal au ventre, ils n'auraient sûrement pas passé le reste de la nuit à dormir.

Même si ça avait été difficile et que Tatsuya en souffrait encore un peu aujourd'hui, la naissance de Noa a été la plus belle expérience qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu. Pour rien au monde le brun regrettait son acharnement car, au final, le tout s'était soldé du plus magnifique des cadeaux.

* * *

><p>Pfiooou, écrire ce drabble a été une véritable torture. Surtout que la science et moi ça fait 42 donc pour expliquer sans trop de détail ce que j'imaginais pour le projet Hippocampe, c'est dur. Bon, au pire, si ça manque de logique, on me pardonne ! J'ai fait L *excuse à deux balles*<p>

Breeef, ce drabble m'a été demandé par Dop, visiblement curieuse de savoir ce qui était arrivé à notre cher Himuro lors de sa grossesse - ce terme fait toujours bizarre lorsqu'on l'emploie pour parler d'un homme. Vous en savez désormais plus sur sa situation et ce qu'il a enduré - il a dégusté le pauvre - en espérant que ça vous ait plu !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Sois rassurée, Tsubasa n'a jamais fini tête la première dans l'arceau ! Pour ton idée ... ça peut-être bien. Même si, en effet, les papas ne sont jamais loin. Et tu sais pourquoi maintenant !

**Pocky-s-chan** : On a déjà parlé de ton idée sur Skype, on a même trouvé le candidat, donc à voir prochainement :D

**Ssweetie** : Tu sais Kagami a pas autant le soucis du détail ... Mais on le pardonne ! ... n'est-ce pas ? c:

**Laura-067** : Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que les voisins faisaient uniquement ça pour l'argent ... J'ai hésité à dire qu'ils en gardaient un et finalement je suis revenue sur ma décision. J'aurais peut-être du le dire pour que ça paraisse moins "on fait des chiots pour les vendre", surtout que - je sais plus si je l'ai précisé - ils ne les vendent pas chers car ils veulent seulement que d'autres familles aient la joie d'avoir un compagnon à quatre pattes. Désolée si ça t'as paru négatif !

**Dop** : J'aime la petite précision ahah xD L'idée est à creusée, merci :D Je verrais ce que je peux pondre avec ça _*coeur*_

On se retrouve demain pour le 15 Décembre - Nöel se rapproche !

_Moona Neko_


	15. 15 Décembre - MidoTaka

**15 Décembre**

S'éveillant lentement, la chambre baignée dans la douce lueur du matin, Kazunari jeta un regard sur sa gauche. La touffe de cheveux verte dépassait à peine sous l'épaisse couette. Un sourire taquin sous les lèvres, le brun disparu sous les draps pour aller câliner son compagnon étendu à ses côtés. Il le senti frissonner, signe qu'il ne dormait déjà plus. D'humeur joueuse, l'ancien meneur de Shutoku se mit à chatouiller Shintaro qui bougonna, avant de se tourner vers le brun.

- Est-ce possible de se réveiller en paix dans cette maison ?

- Naaaah ~

Le plus petit cherchait à embrasser son compagnon lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Bondissant sur les draps avec l'agilité d'un félin, Saya atterrit en plein sur le ventre du vert qui accusa difficilement le coup. Mais la petite semblait tellement excitée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la grimace de son père.

- Ran ! Ran va avoir ses bébés !

- Tu es sûre Saya ? s'assura Takao en s'étirant.

- Elle n'arrête pas de miauler dans le panier du placard ! Depuis ce matin !

La petite ne tenait plus en place, secouant l'un et l'autre de ses pères pour qu'ils sortent du lit. Soupirant, Shintaro fut le premier à se glisser hors des couettes. Aussitôt Saya lui prit la main et le tira de toutes ses forces vers la sortie. Ravalant un bâillement, Kazunari les suivi en traînant des pieds, ayant préféré un réveil câlin avec son amant.

Il retrouva Shintaro et Saya devant le placard du couloir dans lequel la minette avait élue domicile. Jetant un regard par dessus l'épaule de l'enfant, Kazunari aperçue Ran couchée sur le flanc. Elle ne cessait de miauler, se lever, se recoucher et miauler de nouveau. De toute évidence, elle cherchait la position idéale pour commencer le travail.

- Pour le moment ça n'a pas encore commencé, déclara Shintaro en se redressant, son uté- enfin, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête.

Le brun comprit que son compagnon s'apprêtait à partir dans des explications qu'on ne pouvait pas forcément donner à une enfant de cinq ans. Heureusement, Saya ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et s'installa face au placard, caressant doucement Ran qui ronronna à son contact. Elle était bien décidée à veiller sur l'animal jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Au salon, Kazunari retrouva Kintori qui lisait tranquillement, installée dans le fauteuil favori du vert. De toute évidence, elle ne comptait pas rester plantée devant le placard comme sa cadette. Elle salua vaguement ses pères, trop concentrée par sa lecture. Le brun ne lui en tint pas rigueur : il était habitué au caractère de son aînée qui ressemblait énormément à celui de son compagnon. Les deux adultes déjeunèrent donc tranquillement même si Saya les rejoignit plus d'une fois pour leur expliquer comment se comportait Ran avant de repartir illico.

* * *

><p>La matinée était bien avancée lorsque le cri de Saya retenti dans le couloir :<p>

- Ran fait des choses bizarres ! pleurnicha-t-elle, inquiète pour la chatte.

Shintaro et Kazunari la rejoignirent alors dans le couloir, le médecin de tête. Il se pencha sur l'animal et constata que Ran était sujette à des contractions : le travail commençait. Prenant place le plus près possible de l'animal, le vert la laissa mettre bas sans intervenir. Le premier chaton mit une demi-heure à venir et aussitôt, Ran commença à le lécher pour le réchauffer et faire circuler son sang. Le nouveau-né poussa un petit cri plaintif mais se lécha gentiment guider jusqu'aux tétines de sa mère. Le deuxième petit suivit quasiment automatiquement après que le premier se soit accroché aux mamelles de la chatte. Une fois encore cette dernière s'occupa de sa toilette.

Néanmoins, les autres mirent plus de temps à arriver. Une heure après, la chatte continuait à avoir des contractions mais n'expulsait pas le moindre chaton. Palpant doucement le ventre de Ran, Shintaro évalua la présence d'au moins deux autres petits. Après un temps d'attente, il fini par s'adresser à son compagnon :

- Fais sortir Saya.

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Shin-chan va faire quelque chose … que tu ne veux pas savoir.

Saya essaya de négocier pour rester mais Takao ne perdit pas la face, parvenant finalement à la conduire au salon. Quelques instants plus tard, le brun revenait avec des gants en plastique et du gel alcoolisé.

- Tu es sûr de toi?

Bien sûr, répondit le vert du tac-o-tac en enfilant les gants.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle Himuro plus tôt ? C'est son travail après tout.

- Tu doutes de mes compétences ?

- Non, mais as-tu déjà fait accoucher ne serait-ce qu'une femme ?

- Oui une fois, j'étais le seul médecin sur place. Ça a été un véritable succès.

Après avoir nettoyer ses mains gantées avec le gel alcoolique, Shintaro commença son travail. Kazunari détourna les yeux plus d'une fois, frôlant la nausée à chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil sur ce que faisait son compagnon. Ce dernier restait très calme, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours. Il réussit à extraire le premier chaton et laissa Ran s'en occuper avant de réitérer la manipulation. Cette fois-ci, Kazunari préféra rejoindre ses filles au salon …

* * *

><p>Assit dans le canapé, le brun et ses filles guettaient la porte du couloir, attendant le moment où Shintaro l'ouvrirait. Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Shintaro avait commencer le travail et a aucun moment il n'avait réclamé d'aide. Ne voulant pas le déranger, Takao avait préféré rester avec les filles plutôt que de rester planter à côté de lui en manquant de vomir à chaque fois qu'il … enfin, passons les détails.<p>

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans la volée et la grande silhouette du vert apparu dans l'encadrement. Les gants plein de sang, il annonça triomphalement :

- Cinq chatons.

A la vue du sang sur les gants de son père, Saya devint blême. Kazunari lança à son compagnon un regard sévère et ce dernier, comprenant automatiquement, se hâta de retirer les gants.

- Ne t'en fais pas Saya, c'est normal qu'il y ait du sang.

T- u en as perdu aussi quand nous sommes nés ? questionna-t-elle.

Kazunari avala se travers et changea habilement de sujet en proposant aux fillettes d'aller admirer la portée de Ran. Saya s'y précipita la première et resta figée devant le spectacle. Couchée sur le flanc, la chatte léchait tour à tour les cinq adorables boules de poils qui tétaient avec appétit.

- Ils sont si mignons ! s'émerveilla Kintori qui, pour une fois, laissait tomber son masque d'impassibilité.

- Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, gazouilla Saya en admirant les chatons. Celui-là est tout gris, on dirait presque une souris !

- Bien joué Ran ~

Kazunari voulu la caresser mais se ravisa : même si elle était gentille, il avait conscience qu'elle pouvait devenir une harpie si on touchait à ses petits. Comme les femmes …

Laissant les filles admirées les chatons, le brun rejoignit son compagnon à la cuisine, occupé à se laver les mains. S'adossant contre le mur, Kazunari lui lança :

- Bon travail, docteur !

- Évidemment.

* * *

><p>Suite à un bug, j'ai perdu toute la mise en page et les réponses à vos reviews ... J'ai la haaaaine ;_;<p>

Breeef, je recommence donc :'D Après les loupiots, les chatons. Une nouvelle intervention couronnée de succès de la part de notre docteur vert !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : C'est assez joyeux ? :D Owii, Ten-nii ~

**missLul** : Ota, ça me fait penser à otarie, je ne sais pas pourquoi :'D Et oui leur relation est adorable, je suis accro *bavouille*

**Dop** : Merci à toi pour m'avoir lancé ce petit défi, ça m'a vraiment plu de l'écrire et si le résultat te satisfais, je suis doublement ravie :P _*coeur*_

**Laura-067** : Ils ont beaucoup soufferts mais maintenant, ils sont heureux, c'est le principal _*coeur*_

**Ssweetie **: Vive les L ! Vive les 8h de philo ! Ah non, pas vive ça en fait ... Bref, Shin-chan est arrivé et a tout pété :D *même si je ne l'apprécie pas plus que cela*

En espérant que ce drabble vous ait plus ! Je vous retrouve demain pour le 16 décembre, bisou _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	16. 16 Décembre - All

**16 Décembre**

Malgré que le mois de Décembre soit désormais bien avancé, il y avait des journées où le soleil ravissait les japonais de sa présence, leur offrant une douce chaleur qui était toujours la bienvenue. Ce redoux était alors l'occasion pour les gens de sortir se promener, faire du shopping, ou laisser de côté les chocolats chauds et les films de Noël qui passaient à la télévision pour profiter de cela en famille.

En voyant ce beau soleil à travers les rideaux, Ryouta avait décidé d'office que sa petite famille en profiterait pour se promener au parc. Il contacta même la plupart de ses amis pour les inviter à les rejoindre, trouvant la situation idéale pour que les enfants se retrouvent et passent du temps ensemble. Le blond rencontra quelques difficultés pour persuader son amant de le suivre, mais les yeux doux des jumeaux eurent finalement raison du basané qui ronchonna tout de même pour la forme.

Les enfants courant devant, la famille rejoignit le petit parc où quelques marmots s'amusaient déjà. Reconnaissant presque tout de suite Kanbaru et Yuki dans la foule, Tsubaki se hâta de les rejoindre et les fillettes commencèrent alors une discussion animée. Pas forcément ravi de retrouver son ancien capitaine, Daiki rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, bougonnant discrètement dans le col de son manteau. Satsuki apparue de nulle part et bondit sur son amie d'enfance sans aucun embarra, avant de saluer le blond avec énergie. Ryouta, Satsuki et Shouichi engagèrent alors une conversation axée sur la météo du jour sous les regards médusés de Daiki, Makoto et Seijuro qui ne revoyaient il y a quelques jours au restaurant. Le rouge n'ayant pas oublié les affronts des deux hommes, il les toisait avec tant d'animosité qu'on le croirait presque entouré d'une aura meurtrière.

Seul garçon parmi les enfants, Tsubasa bougonnait un peu quand il reconnu une touche de cheveux rouge et noir qui lui était plus que familière. Kuroko surgit de nulle part, effrayant les adultes déjà rassemblés. Dans ses bras, Yuua tirait exactement la même tête, le rendant plus transparent encore que son père. Reo s'approcha de Tsubasa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, un ballon calé sous le bras. Quant à Kagami, il galérait à tenir les deux malamute qui tiraient comme des malades sur leur laisse afin de faire la fête à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient.

Lorsque Juro tira d'un coup sec, Taiga lâcha la laisse et regarda le chiot s'enfuir au grand galop. Glapissant, il jeta presque la laisse de Ni-Go dans les premières mains qu'il vit – celles de Imayoshi en l'occurrence – et parti à la poursuite du chiot. Le rouge n'eut pas besoin de courir longtemps : il retrouva Juro qui sautillait devant une petite malamute blanche. Taiga reconnu aussitôt la petite chienne que Kotaro était venue chercher il y a quelques jours pour Amy. C'était d'ailleurs elle au bout de la laisse, accompagnée par son mari et leurs trois enfants. Alors que les jumeaux Asuna et Gin se disputaient un ballon de basket, le petit Hayate restait blotti dans les bras de son père, emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe.

En apercevant le rouge, le sourire de la mère de famille s'illumina :

- Bro ! What are you doing here ?

- The same as you, I think.

- Your children are here too ?

- Yes, with Tetsuya and … some people.

Dans la précipitation, Taiga n'avait même pas prit le temps de regarder avec qui discutait son compagnon. Radieuse, l'américaine suivi son frère de cœur qui guida la petite famille à l'endroit où les autres s'étaient réuni. Aussitôt, Asuna et Gin se hâtèrent de rejoindre Reo qui se laissa câliner par sa cousine spirituelle en affichant un air un peu blasé. Kotaro s'avança immédiatement vers Akashi qui sembla étrangement ravi de retrouver un de ces anciens coéquipiers – au moins, ça lui faisait oublier quelques instants ses envies de meurtre. Amy croisa le regard de Hanamiya et se hâta de se décaler, venant l'air de rien se placer entre Kotaro et Kagami.

Arrivèrent alors Midorima et sa petite bande, suivi rapidement par Noa et ses parents. Le petit garçon se joignit naturellement à Yuua, Naoko et Hayate, le quatuor ne voulant de toute évidence pas se mêler aux autres plus turbulents. Saya vint rejoindre le groupe de filles, suivie par sa grande sœur. De même que les enfants, les cinq chiens présents se mirent à s'agiter, ravi de rencontrer d'autres compatriotes canins.

Puisqu'ils s'étaient tous agglutinés à l'entrée du parc, les adultes décidèrent d'avancer un peu avant que les enfants puissent s'amuser sur les installations prévues pour eux. Satsuki et Amy guidèrent les plus jeunes vers les jeux leur étant destinés et tombèrent par hasard sur Tsubaki et son mari, Nijimura. Ce dernier lassait les chaussures de son fils quand les deux femmes les saluèrent. Le renflement probant de la rosette promettait un bébé à venir.

- Tsuba-chan, ça fait longtemps ! jubila Satsuki en s'approchant de son amie.

Amie d'enfance de Tetsuya, la jeune femme avait fréquenté Teiko en même temps que la Génération des Miracles. Elle était même sortie avec Akashi à cette période et les deux rosettes ne manquaient jamais de taquiner le rouge à ce sujet. Tetsunori, le petit garçon du couple, sembla ravi de voir les enfants arrivés. Il n'y avait là que les plus calmes, puisque la turbulente Saya était restée avec ses aînés.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était bien avancé quand toutes les familles se rejoignirent afin que chacune d'entre elles retrouvent leurs enfants. Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à rentrer, ils remarquèrent que Reo et Tsubasa manquaient à l'appel. C'est la jeune Kanbaru qui leur apprit que les deux garçons avaient trouvés un terrain de basketball et qu'ils y jouaient actuellement.<p>

Ils retrouvèrent en effet les deux enfants en plein duel, la balle à Tsubasa. Ce dernier dribblait en regardant son adversaire droit dans les yeux. En position défensive, Reo attendait le moindre signe de la part du blond pour agir. Finalement, le petit basané prit à droite avant de revenir sur la gauche, contournant son adversaire qui ne s'attendait pas à la feinte. Puisque le panier était trop haut pour eux, Tsubasa tira dans son pull qu'il avait attaché au grillage pour en faire un panier de fortune.

- 32 à 28 pour moi ! annonça-t-il fièrement en s'épongeant le front.

- Ce n'est que partie remise !

Pas peu fier de constater que son fils menait le match, Daiki servit à Taiga en grand sourire moqueur. Réagissant au quart de tour, le rouge se rua sur le terrain et alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Reo. Hochant la tête pour signaler qu'il avait comprit, le garçon prit place et commença à dribbler. L'instant d'après, il passait Tsubasa à la vitesse de l'éclair et enfonçait le ballon dans le panier de fortune, décrochant même le pull du grillage.

- Il a réussit car tu l'as aidé, lança Daiki à son vieux rival.

- Sois pas mauvais joueur, il est juste très bon.

- Tsubasa l'a écrasé sans mon aide, accepte sa supériorité.

- Jamais !

L'air se mit à crépiter entre les deux pères qui ne pensaient qu'à dorer le blason de leur fils respectif. Ces derniers échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard médusé : eux, ils jouaient pour le plaisir, pas pour la compétition. Du moins, pas au même point que leurs pères.

Sur les charbons ardents, Taiga vint prendre le ballon de son fils et défia le bleu en duel. N'attendant que ça, Daiki se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il lança à son compagnon. Débuta alors un duel acharné entre les deux hommes, sous les regards parfois amusés, parfois désespérés des autres. Néanmoins, beaucoup d'entre eux ressentir le besoin de se joindre à ce match. Les équipes se constituèrent presque immédiatement, et bientôt, c'était une véritable cohue sur le terrain. Ceux qui ne jouaient pas installèrent la tribu d'enfants sur les bancs, les surveillant étroitement.

La balle changeait tellement souvent de mains qu'il étaient difficile de suivre le match. Après avoir réceptionné la passe de Ryouta, Tatsuya tenta un tir qui fut bloqué par Daiki. Ce dernier fila vers le panier mais s'immobilisa net devant l'écran formé par Taiga et Amy – qui avait voulu se joindre au match – et du se résoudre à contrecœur de faire la passe à Makoto. Ce dernier remonta la balle jusqu'à Kotaro qui passa à Seijuro. Ce dernier tenta un tir que Taiga parvint de justesse à bloquer. Le ballon réatterrit dans les mains de Kise qui se hâta de passer à Amy. La jeune femme tenta un dunk qu'elle rentra sous les regards médusés de certains hommes. Faisant le signe de la victoire à ses deux frères spirituelle, l'américaine prenait un malin plaisir à narguer ceux qui la sous-estimait.

Shouichi remit la balle en jeu et à peine avait-elle atterrit dans les mains de Shintaro que déjà elle filait dans le panier. Ne voulant pas perdre contre son compagnon, Takao se hâta de faire remonter la balle jusqu'au panier adverse et laissa à Himuro l'honneur de marquer un trois points de la même façon que le médecin. Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes d'un air rageur tandis que, près de lui, Akashi rattrapait la balle lancée par Imayoshi. Remontant au panier, il feinta un tir pour finalement faire la passe à Nijimura. Ce dernier laissa la balle à Daiki qui exécuta un dunk puissant.

Plus d'une heure après, les nombreux joueurs, en nage, haletaient comme jamais auparavant. Ils étaient trop vieux pour ces conneries maintenant. Mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés. Ils avaient été nombreux sur le terrain et le jeu avait été très désordonné mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient satisfaits. Personne n'avait compté les points mais Daiki affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre que son équipe avait écrasé celle de Taiga. Le rouge pensant évidemment le contraire, une nouvelle joute verbale se déclara entre les deux rivaux.

Une petite bataille s'était même déclaré au sein du groupe des enfants, chacun d'eux affirmant que leurs parents valaient mieux que les autres. Satsuki, Tsubaki et Atsushi n'étant pas parvenu à calmer leurs ardeurs, les familles durent chacune récupérer leurs marmots et rentrer avant que ça ne dégénère.

Malgré ce petit incident, la journée avait été agréable pour chacun. Ça leur avait permit de passer du temps entre amis et, surtout, de rejouer comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Le lendemain allait être dur pour la plupart d'entre eux – les courbatures, ça ne pardonne pas …

* * *

><p>Buuuh, je suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il fait brouiller, mal agencé ... Bon, c'est vrai que j'y ai mit du peuple, mais bon ... On va dire que je me rattraperais sur le prochain drabble, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes mais si je relis maintenant, ça va m'énerver et je vais tout effacer c: Donc si je veux être à l'heure, je dois laisser vos yeux souffrir ... Mea culpa.<p>

J'ai inclue dans ce chapitre le personnage de Pocky-s-chan, Tsubaki, à ne pas confondre avec la fillette AoKise ! Comme j'ai ajouté Amy, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je refuse à Pocky-s-chan l'implantation de son personnage c:

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : N'importe qui serait sensible en voyant son mari mettre ses doigts dans ... ok, je passe les détails gores c: Kintori a son petit caractère de tsuntsun, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je fasse un drabble sur elle car j'ai l'impression qu'on ne sait rien sur sa personne ... A voir !

**A lillte writer** : J'avais une heure toute les deux semaines en demi-groupe, ça compte comme une neuvième heure ? En tout cas, les 3h d'affilées du lundi après-midi que je me tapais, ça me donnait envie de dormir à chaque fois ... Résultat, j'ai eu 7/20 au bac de philo, le tout coeff 8 ... Je me demande encore comment je l'ai eu, ce bac :'D & oui, Midorima sait tout faire c: Sauf la cuisine d'après le nouveau fanbook ...

**Laura-067** : Pour les petits chatons, vous verrez, j'en reparlerais plus tard :D

**missLul** : Oui finalement, otarie c'est mieux 8D J'essaie de varier un peu les thèmes pour ne pas que l'on retrouve toujours les mêmes choses mais ravie que ça te plaise _*coeur*_

Je vous retrouve donc demain pour le 17 en espérant vous pondre quelque chose de mieux structuré et de moins brouillon. Je vous embrasse *coeur*

_Moona Neko_


	17. 17 Décembre - ImaHana

**17 Décembre**

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa maison après cette lourde journée de travail, Shouichi fut accueilli par ses deux filles qui étaient rentrées de l'école depuis longtemps. Kanbaru et Naoko ayant les cheveux mouillés, le brun à lunettes comprit donc que son compagnon s'était déjà occupé des bains. En l'imaginant au dessus de la baignoire avec les deux petites qui se chamaillaient, il ricana entre ses dents. Pourquoi ratait-il toujours le meilleur ?

Accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau et déposa négligemment ses autres affaires dans l'entrée, Shouichi rejoignit le salon où il retrouva Makoto en pleine lecture. Depuis qu'il gérait une petite librairie du coin, le lunetteux le trouvait plus détendu, comme si les livres avaient un effet positifs sur son comportement. Néanmoins, une petite pique de sa part et l'ancien capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi redevenait lui-même : hautain et dédaigneux. Voir même ronchon dans ses mauvais jours – ce que son compagnon trouvait _vraiment_ trop mignon.

Makoto ne se leva même pas pour saluer Shouichi mais ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur : il savait que s'il voulait de l'affection, il fallait la lui prendre de force. Et c'est bien ce qu'il aimait avec son compagnon : devoir le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Parfois il lui résistait, et ça mettait encore plus de piment dans leur relation. Il se demandait même des fois comment Makoto avait pu accepter de supporter le projet Hippocampe deux fois. Tant de dévotion, c'était belle et bien une preuve d'amour, non ? ~

Il se contenta de lui souffler doucement dans l'oreille et jubila en le voyant frissonner et grincer des dents. Vraiment trop amusant … et mignon. Sifflotant gaiement, Shouichi rejoignit la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur : quelques restes de la veille emballer dans du film alimentaire surplombaient les différents étages. Haussant les épaules, le brun jugea que ça suffira bien pour ce soir – de toute façon, il n'avait pas le courage de cuisiner. Et visiblement, son compagnon non plus.

Les petites mirent la table pendant que Shouichi réchauffait les plats, puis la petite famille s'attabla. Le repas fut animé par les deux enfants qui racontaient leur journée d'école. Véritable passionnée de lecture, Naoko leur expliqua qu'elle avait emprunté un livre sur les samouraï à la bibliothèque de l'école et qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout. Ce qui était compréhensible, puisque l'enfant n'avait que six ans. Le lunetteux lui promit alors de lui expliquer plus tard, après manger.

Une fois la table débarrassée et lavée, Naoko s'empressa d'aller se mettre dans le canapé avec son livre, attendant que son papa à lunettes la rejoigne. Ce dernier se hâta de se joindre à elle et lui expliqua toutes les notions que la petite fille n'avait pas comprit. Naoko l'écouta avec curiosité, hochant la tête lorsqu'elle comprenait et faisant la grimace quand elle ne comprenait pas. Néanmoins la conversation commença à diverger, la fillette questionnant son père sur des sujets qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus des samouraï. Ils passèrent de la guerre à la paix, puis de la paix à l'amitié, puis de l'amitié à l'amour et, qui dit amour dit forcément … :

- … bébé ?

- Pardon ? demanda Shouichi qui n'avait pas entendu la question de sa fille, qui avait parlé trop doucement.

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

Imayoshi cligna des yeux, prit au dépourvu. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés jusque là ? Au départ, ils parlaient des samouraï bon sang ! Il avait sous-estimé l'esprit déjà très vif de Naoko. Ah la la, la digne fille à son papa. Une idée germa alors dans la tête de l'ancien capitaine de Too qui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de sa cadette. Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête et se leva du canapé, se dirigeant vers Makoto occupé à ranger la vaisselles.

Tirant doucement sur le bas du pull du brun pour capter son attention, Naoko pencha doucement la tête sur le côté puis demanda :

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

Makoto la regarda d'un air médusé, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son innocente petite fille lui demande ça. Rangeant les verres dans le placard, il espéra voir la petite se décourager suite à son absence de réponse mais Naoko restait planté à ses pieds, tenant fermement le pan de son pull entre ses doigts.

- Papa-Sho, il a dit que ce n'était pas grave si tu savais pas et qu'il pouvait te montrer.

Le regard meurtrier que l'ancien capitaine lança à son aîné agrandit tellement le sourire de ce dernier qu'on aurait put le confondre avec le chat du Cheshire. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'insulter, puisqu'ils avaient décidés que les fillettes ne devaient jamais entendre d'injures de leurs bouches. Il se contenta donc de grincer des dents, ne lui promettant qu'agonie et désespoir lorsque les petites seront couchées. Plus que l'effrayer, cela amusa le lunetteux qui lui envoya un petit baiser volant.

- Espèce de …

- Tututut, pas devant les fiiiilles. ~

- Alors papa ? reprit Naoko, n'aimant visiblement pas être ignorée.

Makoto se pencha à sa hauteur et lui chuchota à son tour quelques mots à l'oreille. L'enfant fit des yeux ronds et regarda son père d'un air ahuri. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête, retenant un sourire espiègle et, satisfait, regarda sa fille prendre son livre sur le canapé et rejoindre sa chambre. N'ayant pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il se passait, Shouichi s'approcha de son compagnon et le questionna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que tu lui expliquerais tout quand elle sera dans son lit comme ça, demain, elle me dira tout ça. Je crois que j'ai un trou de mémoire.

Puisque Kanbaru leur tournait le dos, Hanamiya en profita pour coller un bon poing dans l'estomac de son aîné. Ce dernier se plia en deux, gardant malgré tout un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

- Tellement rude …

- Va crever.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. ~

Bref, une soirée comme les autres dans la charmante demeure des Imayoshi ...

* * *

><p>Je suis déjà plus satisfaite qu'hier, même si c'est plus court ! En fait, je devrais me contenter de faire des drabble de 9001000 mots, comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas déborder et arriver à des résultats brouillons ... même si vous avez été nombreux à me dire que vous n'aviez pas trouver le précédent drabble brouillon :P En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes contentes de revoir un peu nos deux sadiques préférés !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Pocky-s-chan** : Oui, Kuroko est passé inaperçu même avec moi ... Je l'ai complètement oublié pendant le match ... Pardonne moi Kuroko ;~; & t'inquiète pas pour le chocolat chaud, Himuro passera un de ces quatre c:

**Laura-067** : S'ils ne se disputent pas au moins une fois, c'est sûrement qu'ils sont malades ... et le plus souvent, ces deux-là pètent la forme !

**Kami Cam's** : J'ai remarqué après coup que la team d'Aomine était cheatée à mort ... en plus ils étaient deux de plus - car j'avais oublié Kuroko - donc ils perdent par triche, voilà C:

**Dop** : Merci :D Pas grave pour les propositions, tu en as déjà fait pas mal *coeur*

On se retrouve demain pour le 18 Décembre - déjà ?! - et il ne reste plus que 7 drabbles avec Noël ! Ca se rapproche les enfants ... d'ailleurs, vous avez commandé quoi vous ? :D Je vous embrasse, à demain _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	18. 18 Décembre - Seirin

**18 Décembre**

Il y a exactement dix ans, le jeune Hiroki venait au monde, comblant ses parents fraîchement mariés d'une joie comme nulle autre pareil. Désirant marquer le coup de cette dizaine atteinte, Riko et Junpei avaient décidés d'inviter tous leurs anciens coéquipiers de basketball du lycée. Et pour l'occasion, l'ancienne coach était parvenue à négocier avec le directeur de Seirin afin de pouvoir utiliser le gymnase dans lequel ils avaient évolués à cette occasion. Requête qui lui fit accordée sans trop de problèmes.

Quand Tetsuya foula de nouveau ce parquet qu'il avait tant piétiner, les souvenirs de ses années lycées lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revit, rookie, arrivant au lycée avec la ferme attention de prouver à la Génération des Miracles que l'esprit d'équipe valait mieux que n'importe quel talent naturel. Ils avaient souffert, dans ce gymnase, partagés de bons et de mauvais moments, mais plus que tout, il avait été l'endroit où leur amitié à tous s'était développée.

Intrigués, Reo et Yuua observaient tout autour d'eux. Alors comme ça, c'était ici même que leurs parents s'étaient rencontrés ? Curieux, l'aîné fit le tour du gymnase, visitant les lieux. Il tomba même sur un vieux ballon que les élèves d'aujourd'hui avaient mit de côté, sûrement pour le jeter. Testant son état, Reo constata avec joie qu'il rebondissait encore plutôt bien. Personne ne lui en voudra pour avoir prit ce vieux ballon, n'est-ce pas ?

Rappelé par Taiga, le jeune garçon revint auprès de son petit frère. Là, ils retrouvèrent Tetsunori, occupé à chiper quelques bonbons dans les grands bols disposés sur la table. En voyant ses amis arrivés, le petit brun se hâta de les rejoindre. Les adultes, ravis de se revoir, présentèrent leurs enfants à ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Le trio rencontra donc les enfants des autres anciens membres de Seirin, mais ne s'y intéressèrent pas plus que cela. Eux, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment aimer le basket, contrairement à Reo et Tetsunori. Seul Yuua se joignit aux autres, n'étant pas – encore – un amoureux de la balle orange.

La journée se déroulait plutôt bien : les anciens basketteurs ressassaient les souvenirs de leurs années lycée, glissant de petites anecdotes amusantes par-ci par-là. La discussion dévia petit à petit et finit, bien évidemment, par passer par le stade des enfants. Beaucoup de questions furent posées à Tetsuya et Taiga concernant le projet Hippocampe, auquel le turquoise avait eu recours pour mettre Reo et Yuua au monde. Il y répondit sans tabou, faisant tout de même attention aux mots qu'il employait pour ne pas choquer les enfants.

- D'ailleurs Shun, tu attends quoi toi ? le héla Riko, sa petite Ume dans les bras.

- Ben vous voyez, pour faire le projet Hippocampe, il faut déjà en avoir dans les poches !

Il parti dans un grand rire, sous les regards déprimés des autres et plus particulièrement de son compagnon, Moriyama. Même après toutes ces années, les blagues de l'ancien meneur ne décollait pas des pâquerettes : pire, elles semblaient même de plus en plus nulles. S'empressant de la rajouter à son livre de blagues, le brun continua de se bidonner tout seul, des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux. Moriyama se chargea donc d'expliquer que pour le moment, ils économisaient et verraient par la suite s'ils étaient prêt à se lancer dans cette aventure ou non. Même si le taux de réussite ne cessait de grimper d'année en année, le risque zéro n'existait pas et ça les inquiétaient un peu.

Soudain, un cri alerta tous les adultes qui se retournèrent tous d'un coup vers le terrain. Les mains sur les hanches, un sifflet de la bouche, Hiroki criait des ordres aux autres enfants qui obéissaient sans réfléchir.

- Reo, les muscles de tes jambes sont trop raides, fais-moi des tours de terrain ! Tetsunori, tu vas avec lui ! Iruka, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à arrêter tes pompes !

Les autres enfants, complètement lessivés, s'attelèrent néanmoins à leurs tâches. Même le pauvre petit Yuua ruisselait de sueur à force de courir. Junpei se hâta d'aller calmer les ardeurs de son fils, qui avait décidément trop prit de sa mère. Cette dernière d'ailleurs semblait jubiler, pas peu fière de sa petite version masculine. Tetsuya alla récupérer Yuua, qui pleurnicha dans le cou de son papa.

- Je déteste le basket !

* * *

><p>Ouiii drabble très, très, très court mais ... j'avais pas trop d'idées, désolée ;~; Je voulais partir dans plus grand en inventant les enfants des autres membres de Seirin mais je suis revenue sur ma décision, on ne va peut-être pas les revoir donc pas besoin que je parte dans des descriptions détaillées de leurs petites personnes. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez les concernant <em>*coeur*<em>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Eh ben, à ce point ? 8D Le ImaHana vous rend toutes dingues ou quoi ? c: & oui, perdu par triche, c'est la vie _*coeur*_

**Pocky-s-chan** : A ton avis, pourquoi je veux toujours garder la surprise sur les pairings ? Comme ça, vous avez la surprise quand je vous passe le lien c: Réussir à jouer Hanamiya ... c'est un immense compliment que tu me fais là ;~; *émue*

**Dop** : Pour te faire aimer Hanamiya, je laisse la tâche à Pocky-s-chan, moi je m'occupe déjà de te faire aimer Murasakibara et Himuro :P & oui plus que 7 - enfin 6 maintenant - mais toute chose à une fin ... Puis à force, ça allait finir par vous lasser va :P

**Laura-067** : Comment ? Bonne question ... Deux ou trois coups de poings et/ou insultes plus tard, tout s'apaise c:

**missLul** : Je peux essayer de travailler ton idée, il me faut juste un couple qui pourrait coller à la situation ... Mais merci :D _*coeur*_

Voilà voilà on se retrouve donc demain pour le 19 ! Le temps passe vite *soupir* Bisous !

_Moona Neko_


	19. 19 Décembre - AoKise

**19 Décembre **

Lorsque Ryouta et Tsubaki quittèrent le domicile pour leur petite journée père-fille, Tsubasa se hâta de rejoindre Daiki occupé à lire quelques dossiers qu'il devait se trimballer même lors de ses jours de repos. Le blondinet vint se planter devant son père, tirant sur son pull pour attirer son attention. Le basané leva alors le nez de sa paperasse et observa son fils.

- Papa-Ryo et Tsuba-chan sont parti.

- Ah, enfin !

Aussitôt, le bleu vint valdinguer ses feuilles et, suivi de près par Tsubasa, rejoignit la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et inspecta l'intérieur. Ce serait une bonne idée de faire quelques courses parce que là, il résonnait. Se tournant vers Tsubasa en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, Daiki annonça qu'ils partaient au combini. Sautant dans ses bottes de neige et s'emmitouflant dans son gros manteau, Tsubasa arriva en premier à la voiture et son père lui autorisa exceptionnellement de monter à l'avant. Puisque Ryouta avait prit leur voiture familiale, ils n'avaient pas le choix que de prendre la voiture de police. Et autant dire que Tsubasa faisait le fier.

Leur arrivée au combini fut assez remarquée, puisque le petit garçon avait réclamé les gyrophares. Les gens s'écartèrent sur leur chemin, pensant à une urgence alors que Daiki garait seulement son véhicule afin d'aller faire des courses. Le panier en main, Tsubasa se baladait dans les allées, y ajoutant divers gâteaux. Aomine ne laissait faire, en rajoutant même de ce côté. Ayant décidé de faire des crêpes salées et sucrées, il choisit divers ingrédients qu'il ajouta dans le panier. A la caisse, Tsubasa l'aida déballer les achats sur le tapis et à ranger le tout dans les sacs, qu'ils chargèrent ensuite dans la voiture.

Vint alors l'atelier cuisine. Remplissant le verre doseur de farine, Tsubasa s'appliquait, même s'il en mettait pas mal à côté. Il laissa son père casser les œufs mais rajouta le lait. Mélangeant le tout, le petit blondinet fit déborder de la pâte du saladier mais il n'en tint pas spécialement rigueur. Une fois la mixture bien liquide, Daiki s'occupa de les faire chauffer. Il fit cramer les deux premières et, en essayant de faire le malin, en envoyant une autre embrasser le plafond. Plus amusé qu'autre chose, Tsubasa se bidonnait en mangeant quelques fraises que son père avait acheté pour garnir les crêpes. Finalement, ils réussirent à sauver trois crêpes chacun, ce qui était peu lorsqu'on savait la quantité de pâte qu'ils avaient fait.

Repus, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent un petit film le temps de digérer. Ils auraient aimé faire une petite partie de basketball mais la neige avait commencé à tomber drue. Ainsi, Daiki et Tsubasa abandonnèrent le film à sa moitié pour descendre s'amuser dans la petite cours collective de l'immeuble. Se jetant dans la poudreuse, Tsubasa commença à faire un ange de Noël pendant que son père formait quelques boules. Il les lui jeta à la figurine lorsque l'enfant se redressa et ce dernier se hâta de contre-attaquer. De la neige s'infiltra sous leurs manteaux mais ils s'en fichèrent, s'amusant bien trop pour s'en préoccuper. Quand leurs estomacs grondèrent, annonçant l'heure du goûter, ils se hâtèrent de rentrer.

Laissant manteaux et bottes négligemment lancés au sol dans l'entrée, ils se ruèrent sur les dernières fraises, les boulottant sur le canapé en regardant la fin de leur film. Tsubasa en échappa même une qui chuta sur le canapé, mais il se hâta de cacher la tâche avec sa jambe. Si Daiki voyait ça, il lui taillerait les oreilles en pointe. Une fois le film terminé, le père et le fils décidèrent de prendre un bain ensemble.

Massant la jolie chevelure blonde de son fils, Daiki en profitait pour le chatouiller. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il se montrait rarement si complice avec ses enfants. Il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec eux. Ryouta était bien trop envahissant et papa poule, sans le vouloir il ne lui laissait moins d'occasions de s'occuper des enfants. Daiki savait que son compagnon faisait cela car, étant policier, le basané travaillait énormément, mais ça ne le gênerait pas de s'occuper de quelques petites tâches de temps en temps. Les bains par exemple, il adorait ça.

Appuyant sur les épaules de Tsubasa, Daiki l'immergea sous l'eau, éclatant de rire en le voyant ressortir illico-presto. Bien décidé à se venger, le garçonnet lui envoya une gerbe d'eau à la figure. Démarra alors une véritable bataille d'eau, trempant le sol de la salle de bain de style occidental. Radieux, le blondinet était sûr de ne jamais avoir autant rit de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Ryouta pénétra dans l'appartement, la petite Tsubaki endormie dans ses bras, il fit face à une véritable scène de crime. A ses pieds gisaient bottes et manteaux dans une immense flaque d'eau – probablement de la neige fondue. En avançant dans la cuisine, il découvrit un paquet de farine éventré, des gouttes de lait et de pâte tâchant le plan de travail, des carcasses d'œufs gisant ça et là au milieu des outils de cuisine sales.<p>

Continuant sa macabre découverte, le blond glapit en avisant la tâche rose sur son canapé en tissu gris. Il chercha Daiki et Tsubasa du regard, en vain. Son instinct le guida vers la salle de bain où il découvrit l'étendue des dégâts : l'eau savonneuse stagnait par grosses flaques, trempant – noyant même - la sortie de bain bleue. Ryouta finit par retrouver les deux fauteurs de trouble profondément endormi dans le lit parental, brûlant de fièvre. De toute évidence, leur petite bataille de neige avait eu raison d'eux …

* * *

><p>- Daiki-chii, tu n'es pas raisonnable ! Je te confie la maison un jour et quand je reviens, c'est le foutoir.<p>

- Arrête de gueuler, j'ai mal au crâne …

- Bien fait pour toi, ça t'apprendra à faire le gamin et à te rouler dans la neige ! Tu as vu l'état de la cuisine ? Et de mon canapé ? Et puis- …

Daiki leva les yeux au ciel. A côté de lui, un thermomètre dans la bouche, Tsubasa toussotait, dissimulé sous une épaisse couverture. Il croisa le regard moqueur de sa sœur mais retint le moindre commentaire. Une chose est sûre, il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps de cette affaire … peut-être même jusqu'à sa majorité.

* * *

><p>Uuuurgh, c'était limite, mais j'ai réussi à poster avant minuit ... J'ai eu énormément de mal aujourd'hui, j'étais pas mal fatiguée et, de surcroît, aucune inspiration. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas satisfaite, je commence à m'essouffler un peu. Heureusement, j'en vois le bout ! Quand j'ai commencé ce calendrier de l'avent, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi éprouvant ... *bâille*<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Hiroki, futur tyran dans son collège ... Ca promet ça, non ? Faut croire que la tyrannie, c'est de famille ...

**Pocky-s-chan** : Yuua aussi n'a que cinq ans c: Cet enfant et comme sa mère : aucune pitié. Obéis ou crève c:

**Dop** : Je ne voulais pas partir dans un grand truc pour refaire un truc brouillon comme le drabble "melting-pot" donc voilà ... Je préfère quand c'est court et à peu près compréhensible ^^

**Laura-067** : Avec les papas qu'il a, il finira sûrement par aimer ce petit bonhomme ! & oui, espérons que ce deuxième enfant ressemble plus à papa ... deux petites terreurs tyrannique, gloups !

Demain je sais déjà ce que je vous ferait et je pense que j'aurais un peu plus de facilité que ces derniers jours. En espérant continuer de vous contenter malgré ma baisse de régime ! Bisous _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	20. 20 Décembre - AkaMomo

**20 Décembre**

Lorsque Seijuro avait commencé à fréquenter Satsuki, il y a de cela plus d'une dizaine années, il avait déserté le manoir familial pour s'établir à Tokyo. De ce fait, il ne voyageait plus que rarement dans l'ancienne capitale japonaise et ne fréquentait presque plus la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Pourtant son père, Masaomi, continuait d'y séjourner et continuait d'y recevoir des grands noms du japonais fréquemment.

Néanmoins, la présence que le riche homme d'affaire préférait, c'était bien celle de son fils unique et sa petite famille. Même si Masaomi montrait au monde un visage placide et dur malgré les rides qui apparaissaient au fil des ans, il était en réalité une personne très sympathique et agréable qui semblait s'adoucir au rythme des années. Lorsqu'il avait vu Yuki pour la première fois, à l'hôpital, Satsuki jurait avoir vu une petite larme lui échapper, mais le vieil homme niait à la perfection. Les Akashi n'ont aucun moment de faiblesse, qu'il disait – même si la rosette n'en était pas persuadée pour deux sous.

Tout ça pour dire que Seijuro était toujours le bienvenue dans la maison de son enfance et que sa présence était toujours appréciée par les personnes y habitant. Alors lorsqu'il demanda à son père s'il pouvait venir le voir à l'occasion de son propre anniversaire, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Son fils unique ne fête pas ses trente cinq ans tous les jours n'est-ce pas ? De plus, ils allaient également fêter les vingt cinq ans de la mort de Shiori …

* * *

><p>A travers la fenêtre du train, Yuki observa le paysage de rêve qui défilait devant ses yeux. Habitant en ville depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle était amoureuse de la campagne et rêvait d'y vivre. Elle était consciente qu'avec le travail de ses parents c'était impossible, mais la petite fille ne pouvait pas ce sortir cette idée de la tête. Le voyage Tokyo-Kyoto en train ne prenait que deux heures, mais Yuki s'ennuyant ferme, il lui parut le double. Elle ne cessait donc de gigoter sur son siège, ce qui avait tendance à agacer son père qui essayait de travailler à côté. Même quand il rendait visite à son père, il ne pouvait pas le faire sans son ordinateur portable …<p>

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, une limousine les attendait déjà, rendant leur arrivée plutôt remarquée. La foule curieuse ne lâcha la petite famille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le véhicule. Habitué à cela, Seijuro n'en tint pas rigueur mais Satsuki et Yuki semblaient un peu perturbées. Cela ne dura heureusement pas longtemps, puisqu'ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuki venait au manoir mais à chaque fois, elle était impressionnée. C'était dans ces rares moments qu'elle réalisait à quel point son nom respirait le pouvoir et la richesse.

La fillette fut accueillie par son grand-père qui, devant son fils et sa compagne, resta fidèle à lui-même. Yuki prit son mal en patiente : elle savait que Masaomi allait la choyer dès que Seijuro et Satsuki auraient le dos tourné. Comme le rouge l'avait demandé, son père n'avait invité personne pour fêter son anniversaire avec eux. Pour une fois, il avait préféré un truc simple et en famille seulement. La famille trouva alors la table du grand salon dressée avec raffinement mais restant tout de même dans la simplicité – du moins, le plus simple possible chez les Akashi. Ils déjeunèrent donc en échangeant des mondanités, discutant de l'économie du Japon comme de la météo de ces derniers jours.

Ayant eu la permission de quitter la table, Yuki prit la liberté de gambader tranquillement dans l'immense demeure. Elle se demandait comment son père avait pu y habiter sans se perdre. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver son chemin lorsqu'elle voudra revenir auprès de ses parents. Mais à l'instant présent, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Ouvrant toutes les portes qu'elle croisait, elle inspecta les pièces qui, souvent, étaient des chambres à la décoration modestes et des petits bureaux. A un moment, elle tomba sur une petite pièce qui semblait servir de débarra. Fouillant un peu dans les cartons, l'enfant tomba sur une vieille photographie : elle représentait une femme tenant dans ses bras un minuscule bébé. Reconnaissant-là sa grand-mère et son père, Yuki glissa la petite photographie dans sa sacoche, certaine qu'elle ne manquerait à personne. Si elle se trouvait ici, elle devait être oubliée de tous.

Après plus d'une heure d'exploration sans rien trouver d'autre de bien intéressant, Yuki chercha à revenir sur ses pas mais constata que, comme elle l'avait prédit, elle s'était perdue. Avançant un peu au hasard dans les longs couloirs, elle ouvrit de temps en temps quelques portes, espérant y trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer son chemin. Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, elle finit par ouvrir une porte totalement au hasard. Le décor sur lequel elle tomba la laissa quelque peu surprise. La décoration était très sobre, épuré même. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la chambre, en faisant la pièce principale. Tout près, s'élevait une bibliothèque remplie à craquer de nombreux livres et un bureau parfaitement en ordre. Une porte entre-bailler donnait l'accès à un dressing. A l'opposée du bureau, un magnifique piano noir et un violon de fort bonne qualité trônaient comme des trophées. En parlant de ça, d'ailleurs, sur une étagère au dessus du lit, se trouvaient de nombreuses couples en or. Yuki parvint même à lire « Teiko » sur trois d'entre elles.

La fillette aux cheveux vermeils réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de son père, celle qu'il avait fréquenté jusqu'à la fin du lycée, avant de s'établir à Tokyo pour l'université. Elle s'en senti presque impressionnée. Avançant dans la salle, elle aperçu un petit cadre photo sur la table de chevet, mais il était vite. Yuki tira alors la photographie de sa sacoche et réalisa qu'elle était pile aux bonnes dimensions. Elle comprit alors que les affaires dans la pièce-débarra devait être celles de son père, qu'il n'avait sûrement pas pu emmener à Tokyo. Cette photographie avait sûrement fini dans ce vieux carton par simple hasard …

- Yuki ? Que fais-tu ici ?

L'enfant sursauta et fit volte-face, reconnaissant la voix de son père. Quand ce dernier aperçu le cadre et la photographie, il haussa un sourcil avant de rejoindre sa fille à côté de son ancienne table de chevet.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette photo ?

- Dans un carton dans une sorte de salle-débarra. Elle était dans ce cadre, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, je pensais l'avoir perdu.

Ouvrant doucement les ouvertures, Yuki glissa la photographie dans le cadre puis le referma, avant de le tendre à Seijuro. Ce dernier repoussa cependant l'objet vers sa fille, un très léger sourire aux lèvres :

- Garde-le, je te le donne.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Yuki, tout sourire, serra le cadre photo contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait ravie, comme si elle venait de trouver le plus précieux des trésors. La fillette expliqua alors à l'adulte qu'elle s'était perdue en arpentant les couloirs et qu'elle était tombée par tout hasard dans son ancienne chambre. Seijuro observa cette dernière d'un regard circulaire, l'air nostalgique. Il se revoyait, enfant, assit à ce bureau à travailler ou là-bas, sur le tabouret du piano, à caresser les noires et les blanches, et même dans ce grand lit où, petit garçon, sa mère le bordait jusqu'à ce qu'il parte dans le monde des rêves.

Chassant ses vieux souvenirs, Seijuro se rappela qu'il était venu chercher sa fille pour une bonne raison :

- Ta mère a fait un gâteau. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais on a éviter de la contrarier, d'accord ?

Yuki hocha vivement la tête et suivit son père hors de la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce, respirant une dernière fois ce parfum chargé de souvenirs.

* * *

><p>Croquant dans sa part de gâteau, Yuki mâchonna en écoutant les adultes même si la discussion lui échappait. Pour une fois, la pâtisserie avait bon goût et il avait fallut tirer les vers du nez à la rose pour qu'elle avoue avoir été épaulé par le chef cuisinier que les Akashi avaient engagés à la mort de Shiori. Prenant une gorgée de chocolat, l'enfant jeta un énième regard au cadre photo qui dépassait de sa sacoche. Elle avait tellement hâte de le mettre dans sa chambre, sur sa propre table de chevet. Lorsque la discussion dévia sur elle, Yuki décida de lui porter un peu plus d'attention – non pas par ego, juste pour savoir ce que ses parents allaient dire à son sujet. Néanmoins, il ne parlèrent que de ses résultats scolaires. Apparemment, ces derniers intéressaient grandement Masaomi, ce qui laissait Seijuro un peu perplexe.<p>

- Il s'agit de ma seule héritière, évidemment que ça m'intéresse.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, intervint Momoi, ce n'est plus la … _seule_ héritière.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'étonna Seijuro en lançant un regard à sa femme.

- Je ne voulais pas en parler avant d'être totalement sûre mais les résultats sont formels. Je suis enceinte.

Yuki bondit de joie et se hâta d'aller enlacer sa mère alors que, de son côté, Seijuro semblait avoir du mal à enregistrer l'information. C'est la main de son père qui pressa son épaule pour le ramena sur terre.

- Ça pour une surprise, souffla-t-il finalement.

- Tu n'es pas content ? sembla s'affoler Satsuki.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais … je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Joyeux anniversaire …

Yuki se cacha les yeux lorsque ses parents échangèrent un baiser. Comme tout enfant qui se respectait, elle trouvait ça dégoûtant. Profitant de cet instant, elle tira le cadre de sa sacoche et sourit, comme si elle répondait à celui qui étendait les lèvres de sa grand-mère.

- Tu réalises, grand-mère ? Bientôt, je serais grande sœur ...

* * *

><p>Qui dit 20 Décembre dit anniversaire de Akashi qui lui-même dit "drabble spécial pour l'occasion". Après ma baisse d'inspiration de ces derniers temps, je suis contente de vous avouez que pour celui-là, tout est venu tout seul sans blocage. Dieu merci, qu'il est agréable d'écrire sans avoir une panne d'inspiration !<p>

Breeef, j'espère que ce petit drabble vous aura plut. Puisqu'on m'a réclamé un nouvel Akashi à corps et à cris, le voilà donc, même s'il va mettre un moment à arriver le peutiot ... au moins, il est en cours !

Je tenais aussi à dire que la plupart des informations que j'ai divulgué concernant Akashi sont officielles, du moins, celles que je vais citer ci-dessous :

- Ses parents se nomment Masaomi (père) et Shiori (mère)

- A la mort de Shiori, les Akashi ont engagés un chef cuisinier.

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout, ce n'est pas grand chose mais je tenais à le préciser ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Laura-067** : Pauvre Ryouta, il doit en effet gérer un troisième gosse et c'est loin d'être le plus sage ... Il a donc bien fallut que l'un des deux grandissent et deviennent responsables, sinon ils courraient à la catastrophes 8D

On va pouvoir commencer le compte-à-rebours ... Plus que 5 drabble avant Noël ! - je devrais d'ailleurs en écrire en avance car je vais pas être mal occupée ces prochains jours ... J'espère qu'ils continuerons à vous plaindre jusqu'à la fin (: Je vous embrasse _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	21. 21 Décembre - WeiFuku & MuraHimu

**21 Décembre**

Assise sur le petit canapé en simili-cuir brun, la jeune Hotaru observait l'horloge suspendue au dessus de l'aquarium. Encore dix minutes à attendre … si bien sûr ils étaient à l'heure ! Se laissant tomber en arrière, elle leva ses jambes faire le plafond et s'amusa avec ses chaussettes, en espérant que cette activité l'occupe jusqu'à ce que l'horloge affiche quinze heure. Lorsqu'il passa près du canapé et qu'il vit ses deux gambettes dépassées, Fukui les repoussa, faisant tomber l'enfant sur le tapis.

- Hé !

- Normalement sur un canapé, ce sont les têtes qui dépassent pas les pieds.

Hotaru gonfla une joue et se réinstalla correctement sur le canapé, boudeuse. Son père blond était toujours en train de l'enquiquiner et de parler de bonnes manières alors que lui, il était loin d'être un exemple. Quand les remontrances venait de Wei encore, elle comprenait puisque son papa chinois était très carré vis-à-vis de ça. Kensuke faisait ça seulement pour l'embêter. Encore et encore.

De nouveau le regard de la petite métis se posa sur l'horloge. Quatre minutes … Soupirant, elle s'approcha de l'aquarium et observa les petites poissons qui nageaient paisiblement, se regroupant tous vers le haut lorsque Hotaru leur servit quelques paillettes de nourriture. C'est alors que la sonnette retenti. Aussitôt, l'enfant fila vers l'entrée, se faufilant entre les longues jambes de Wei afin d'accéder à la porte la première. Abaissant la poignée, elle ouvrit à ses invités regroupés sur le palier.

- Noa-kun !

Hotaru se hâta de prendre Noa dans ses bras qui, presque blasé, se laissa faire. Il connaissait Hotaru depuis toujours et elle avait prit cette habitude de l'étouffer dans ses bras lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Elle semblait avoir développé pour lui une affection particulière et le lui montrait à tout instant. Se faufilant entre les enfants, Tatsuya et Atsushi entrèrent également, saluant leurs anciens coéquipiers de basketball.

Lorsque Fukui avait quitté le lycée, il avait prit une colocation avec quelques camarades qui comptaient comme lui rejoindre une université à Tokyo. L'année d'après, il était rejoint par Tatsuya. Wei, lui, était retourné en Chine afin de reprendre sa scolarité là-bas, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il était tombé amoureux du Japon et qu'il voulait y vivre. Il intégra la même université que Himuro et rejoignit donc la colocation, car cette dernière avait été déserté par les anciens camarades de Kensuke. Et bien sûr, lorsque Atsushi termina le lycée, il exigea presque qu'on l'accueille afin de pouvoir retrouver son petit-ami.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tout à quatre à vivre sous le même toit, à partager leurs repas et à gérer l'appartement. Il y ont vécu de bons comme de mauvais moments, certains plus pointilleux que d'autre sur le ménage ou la cuisine. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils en gardaient tous les quatre de très bons souvenirs. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, cette période de leur vie restait dans les conversations et ils ne se laissaient pas de ressasser les vieux souvenirs.

Justement, les revoilà parti dans les anecdotes de leurs années lycées. Noa et Hotaru les écoutèrent bien quelques minutes, mais ils commençaient à connaître ces histoires par cœur. Ils quittèrent donc la chaleur du kotatsu une fois leur chocolat chaud consommé et s'installèrent sur le canapé, un peu en retrait des adultes.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda la fillette à son ami.

Noa tira alors de sa grosse sacoche en bandoulière deux consoles Nintendo 3DS : l'édition spéciale Pikachu et une toute simple noir. La fillette aux cheveux noirs écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment ça se fait que tu en aies deux ?

- Mes papas m'en avait déjà acheté une mais ma tante ne le savait pas donc …

Attrapant la DS noire – Noa semblait tenir à celle Pikachu – Hotaru l'alluma et démarra le jeu … Pokémon, bien sûr. Son ami ne jurait que par cette licence. Elle y avait déjà joué de temps en temps et regardait parfois le dessin animé à la télévision mais elle était assez néophyte dans le domaine. Noa lui donna donc quelques conseils pour qu'elle constitue son équipe, ayant lui déjà son équipe pré-définie.

Lorsque Hotaru termina de sélectionner ces petites bébêtes colorées, Noa engagea le combat. Ce dernier commençait plutôt mal pour la fillette dont le Flamajou devait faire face à un Milobellus. Une attaque Hydrocanon et le tour était joué. Hotaru grinça des dents mais relativisa : c'était le premier pokémon, ça pouvait arriver. Sûre d'elle, elle envoya un Raichu. Cette fois-ci, elle se débarrassa de Milobellus. Néanmoins, Noa lança un Camérupt. Ce dernier acheva le pokémon électrique d'un seul coup.

- Eh ! s'énerva Hotaru.

- Le type sol est très efficace contre le type électrique, expliqua-t-il.

Néanmoins, la suite du combat se révéla catastrophique. Elle envoya un Tropius mais Camérupt étant double-typé, il se débarrassa rapidement du pokémon plante. Desseliande succomba également, suivi par Delcatty.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Annonça la métis avec assurance.

Elle envoya donc son dernier pokémon, Lanturn. Néanmoins, là encore, Camérupt s'en débarrassa, sous le regard médusé de la petite fille.

- Mais il était type eau et électrique ! Camérupt aussi du mourir !

- Il est type feu sol … Tu aurais du utiliser une attaque eau plutôt que utiliser que des attaques tonnerre.

Clignant des yeux, Hotaru réalisa sa bêtise et mit à bougonner en voyant l'écran affiché le nom du vainqueur. Aussitôt, elle réclama une revanche. Et ce n'est pas Noa qui allait refuser de faire un combat pokémon.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi à enchaînant les duels, Noa les remportant à chaque fois. Ils avaient beau changer d'équipe, Hotaru faisait de nombreuses fautes de débutante et, surtout, ne connaissait rien à la stratégie contrairement à Noa. Ce dernier s'amusa énormément, restant tout à fait calme tandis que sa camarade poussait des cris d'exaspération à chaque attaque que ces précieuses bestioles recevaient dans la figure. Elle finit par abandonner, boudeuse, pour retourner auprès de ses parents. Noa se retrouva donc seul et un peu bête sur le canapé, les deux consoles allumées sur ses genoux. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, d'éteindre la console noire et continuer sa propre partie.

Il avait une ligue à défier !

* * *

><p>Pas vraiment d'idées ce soir, donc j'ai concocté ça ^^ On n'avait pas encore vu Wei &amp; Fukui alors qu'on me l'avait demandé, donc je les ai fait apparaître rapidement avec leur chère fille, la petite Hotaru c: J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plût !<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Pocky-s-chan** : Voui heureusement, j'ai remarqué que Yuki est celle qui m'inspire le plus après Noa, donc ça aide c:

**Kami Cam's** : Contente que ça te plaise _*coeur*_ Et oui, enfin le petit Akashi 2.0, il a mit son temps mais cette fois c'est la bonne c:

**Laura-067** : Quand un gâteau de Momoi est bon, il y a forcément anguille sous roche ! 8D Ou mammouth sous gravier comme dirait ma mère ...

Pour demain, je voulais écrire un autre drabble dans le style de celui sur Himuro et Murasakibara, retraçant un peu leur vécu concernant le projet Hippocampe. Je voulais donc savoir sur quel couple principal (j'entends donc par là AoKise, MidoTaka & KagaKuro, je pense que j'aurais trop de mal avec le ImaHana :/) vous voulez des petits éclaircissements. En attendant, je vous embrasse et vous dit à demain _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	22. 22 Décembre - KagaKuro

**22 Décembre**

La neige tombait silencieusement sur la ville en cette froide matinée de Décembre. Alors que les enfants dormaient encore à poings fermés, Tetsuya était à genoux devant l'un des grandes meubles du salon. Profitant de cette journée calme, il avait commencé un petit trie avant d'attaquer la nouvelle année à venir. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit : chaque année, il se débarrassait de toutes choses inutiles que son compagnon et lui avaient accumulés sans vraiment y faire attention.

Un carton à ses côtés, l'adulte fouillait dans le placard et ouvrait tous les cahiers, toutes les pochettes qui lui tombaient sur la main. Il les ouvrait, les inspectait longuement puis gardait ou non certains documents. Alors qu'il soulevait un gros classeur, Kuroko aperçu un petit livret qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Le tirant vers lui, il sourit retirant les quelques grains de poussière accumulés sur la vieille couverture en simili-cuir. L'ouvrant délicatement, le turquoise redécouvrit les photographies d'un des plus grands défis de sa vie : le projet Hippocampe.

* * *

><p>Contrairement à la plupart de leurs amis, Kuroko et Kagami avaient eu des débuts très difficiles financièrement parlant. Tetsuya ne gagnait pas énormément d'argent avec son métier de professeur de maternelle et Taiga débutait à peine en tant que pompier. Puisqu'ils avaient voulu l'un comme l'autre quitter le cocon familial le plus rapidement possible pour se mettre en ménage, ils avaient été confronté à la dure réalité et les conséquences de tout cela.<p>

Ils avaient entendu parlé du projet Hippocampe par le biais de Midorima, qui en faisait parti. Néanmoins, le prix de l'intervention était trop élevé pour qu'ils puissent se le permettre. Ils durent donc mettre ce projet de côté, même si cela hantait l'esprit de Tetsuya nuit et jour. Obtenir un rendez-vous était très difficile et comme Shintaro leur proposait de les prendre en charge, il y avait matière à réfléchir. Le turquoise proposa alors à son compagnon et demander un prêt à la banque, afin de couvrir les frais de l'intervention. D'après lui, c'était une occasion en or à ne pas rater. Taiga semblait plutôt septique, mais il ne résista pas aux yeux de chiot de son petit-ami.

Ils empruntèrent alors une somme d'argent un peu supérieure au coût de l'intervention et contactèrent Midorima. Ce dernier parvint à leur obtenir un rendez-vous un mois plus tard, ce qui n'était pas spécialement long malgré les apparences. Entre temps, le couple avait pu rencontrer la petite Kintori et les jumeaux Tsubasa et Tsubaki, tous issus du projet Hippocampe. Ni Ryouta ni Kazunari semblaient déçus et les enfants étaient en bonne santé. De quoi promettre du bonheur à n'importe qui.

Au premier rendez-vous, Shintaro certifia que Tetsuya avait un meilleur profil que Taiga pour être père porteur, c'est donc lui qui serait au cœur même de l'intervention. Les injections commencèrent deux semaines plus tard et le turquoise les supporta sans aucun soucis. Ça ne lui donnait ni nausées, ni autres maux. La poche se forma normalement et l'implantation de la cellule fut un réel succès. Bref, tout se passait merveilleusement bien pour Tetsuya qui semblait plus que ravi. Il resta sous contrôle des médecins les premières semaines, puis put reprendre son activité. Kuroko devait seulement se rendre à l'hôpital toutes les deux semaines pour contrôler que tout se passait bien.

Aux alentours du sixième mois, Tetsuya dut mettre de côté son travail car les médecins commençaient déjà à préparer l'extraction de l'enfant. Puisqu'il fallait retirer la poche en même temps que le bébé, c'était une intervention importante qui pouvait tourner au drame si on ne procédait pas correctement. Le turquoise devait donc rester allonger au moins quinze heures pas jour, ce qui le rendit énormément grognon. Heureusement, Taiga veillait au grain et s'occupait de lui avec prévenance. Son petit-ami n'était pas seul dans cette histoire et comptait bien le soutenir jusqu'au bout.

La naissance du petit Reo fut un réel succès : les chirurgiens purent extraire l'enfant et la poche sans aucun soucis. Ils avaient même avoués aux nouveaux parents que cette naissance faisait partie des plus simples et des plus rapides. Ce qui ne pouvait que ravir Tetsuya et Taiga. Néanmoins, leur bonheur fut de courte durée.

En effet, les problèmes d'argents commençaient à s'accumuler. Leurs salaires ne suffisaient pas pour vivre correctement et suite à plusieurs mensualités de leur prêt impayées, la banque commençait à leur mettre la pression. Alors que Reo n'avait que un mois, Tetsuya fut obligé de reprendre le travail et de le cumuler avec un petit emploi à mi-temps. Le bébé était donc confié aux parents de Kuroko lorsque ni lui ni Kagami n'étaient présents pour cela. Devoir laisser ainsi leur premier enfant les déprima l'un comme l'autre, mais s'ils voulaient lui offrir une vie meilleure, ils n'avaient guère le choix.

Ryouta et même Seijuro leur proposa de leur prêter un peu d'argent le temps que tout se règle, mais ils ne voulaient pas dépendre des autres de la sorte. Ils avaient créer eux-même ce problème, c'était donc à eux de le résoudre. Cette situation dura un an : un an pendant lesquel le turquoise cumulait la maternelle et le combini où il travaillait une grande partie de la nuit. Taiga de son côté ne pouvait prendre un autre emploi à cause du sien qui lui prenait déjà beaucoup trop de temps. Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que la situation finie enfin par s'apaiser.

Dans le même mois, le rouge obtenait une augmentation et héritait d'un grand-oncle qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas. Avec cet argent, ils purent rembourser leurs nombreux prêts et renflouer leurs comptes dans le rouge. Tetsuya put abandonner son travail au combini et, surtout, l'une comme l'autre purent enfin consacrer du temps à leur petit Reo. Ce dernier avait déjà un an et avait passé plus de temps chez ses grand-parents que chez ses propres papas. Mais maintenant, c'était finit tout ça : ils repartaient sur des bonnes bases.

Quelques mois plus tard, Tetsuya retournait voir Midorima afin d'avoir un nouvel enfant. Cependant, cette fois, il dut revivre l'intervention deux fois, puisque la première poche se perça quelques jours après son injection. Néanmoins, afin de pouvoir recommencer, le couple dut de nouveau emprunter de l'argent. La naissance de Yuua fut plus pénible et douloureuse pour le bleu mais l'enfant était parfaitement formé et en très bonne santé. Mais la galère reprit …

De nouveau, le couple dut confier ses enfants à parents et amis qui voudraient bien les prendre le temps d'une soirée ou d'une nuit selon les horaires de Tetsuya. Et cette fois-ci, ça dura deux ans. C'est à peine si Tetsuya et Taiga pouvaient voir leurs petits garçons grandir. C'était une véritable torture pour eux qui ne voyait pas la fin de cette boucle infinie. Les dettes s'accumulaient, les faisant travailler plus que personne. Le turquoise ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi dans sa propre voiture ou même parfois dans l'ascenseur tant tout cela lui pompait son énergie.

Et enfin, tout s'arrêta. A force de travailler sans relâche, Tetsuya et Taiga réglèrent toutes leurs dettes. Sur son lit de mort, la grand-mère du turquoise lui légua une importante somme d'argent afin que son petit-fils et ses petits-enfants puissent enfin reprendre leur vie sans soucis. La mort de la vieille dame causa beaucoup de chagrin à Tetsuya et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour son dernier geste. Le fait qu'elle lui ait donné l'argent de son vivant était tellement plus symbolique qu'une simple phrase sur le testament.

Dès lors, la vie devint plus agréable pour Taiga et Tetsuya. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leurs petits garçons et leur consacrer le temps qu'ils méritaient. Plus jamais ils ne voulaient être autant séparés d'eux. Depuis désormais, le couple faisait très attention à leur argent, en mettant de côté dès qu'ils le pouvaient pour être prêt si jamais un coup dur les frappait.

Mais plus rien ne les effrayait maintenant. Sauf de voir leurs petits garçons grandir ...

* * *

><p>On m'a demandé le KagaKuro, le voilà donc ! Eux, je les imaginait surtout avec des problèmes d'argents, car eux ne sont ni médecin, ni ancien mannequin, ni héritier richissime ... donc voilà c: Quant à Reo et Yuua, à part ce dernier dont la naissance a été plus difficile, aucun problème, ils ont été sympas de ce côté-là c:<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Noa is love, Noa is life c: Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville à celui-là _*coeur*_

**Dop** : C'est KagaKuro qui a gagné, mais ils auront tous leur moment de gloire n'aie crainte c:

**Pocky-s-chan** : En effet, Fukui qui apprend les bonnes manières à sa fille, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité 8D & oui, le KagaKuro est arrivé en premier c:

**Laura-067** : Ben déjà, Murasakibara n'aime pas les légumes donc le nourrir devait être l'horreur ... Chips et bonbons c: & Noa est un peu je m'en foutiste, si Hotaru veut plus jouer, il s'en fiche simplement 8D

Je vous retrouve demain pour le 23 - déjà ?! - qui sera un autre drabble concernant le vécu des couples sur le projet Hippocampe. Je vous embrasse _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	23. 23 Décembre - MidoTaka

**23 Décembre**

- Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan ~

Shintaro poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme. Pourquoi Kazunari n'était-il pas capable de rester silencieux au moins cinq minutes d'affilées ? Les filles étant à la patinoire pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, le vert avait espéré pouvoir passer une après-midi au calme, mais c'était loin d'être le cas du brun. Depuis qu'il était revenu du centre-ville où il avait déposé les fillettes, il ne faisait que s'agiter et brailler.

Tellement fatiguant.

Tout ce que lui désirait, c'était un peu de calme. Le boulot lui pompait toute son énergie alors lorsqu'il posait rester tranquille rien que le temps d'une après-midi, il voulait en profiter. Mais Takao et le calme, ça ne fait pas bon ménage, et ce depuis toujours. Le vert le savait pourtant, mais il s'était leurré en se disant qu'en vieillissant, le brun se calmerait un peu. Nada ! Kazunari n'était pas près de changer, qu'il est quatorze ou quatre-vingt deux ans !

Se jetant presque sur le canapé comme le ferait un enfant, Kazunari arracha son livre des mains de Shintaro.

- Eh !

- Shin-chan, tu as pas cinquante ans ! Allons quelque part !

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Je te rappelle que les filles reviennent à dix-sept heures.

- Eh ben … Juste un petit tour en ville ?

Le médecin soupira. De toute évidence, ces moments de calme il ne pourra y goûter que lorsqu'il sera à la retraite. Et encore, Takao serait encore capable de faire l'andouille. Se levant, il enfila son manteau tandis que son compagnon, tout content, attachait sa laisse à Luck. Le corgi, tout excité, se mit à japper d'impatience en remuant la queue. Ils quittèrent ainsi leur domicile et s'engagèrent dans la rue.

Il ne neigeait pas, mais une brise fraîche leur picotait les joues. La moitié du visage dissimulée sous sa grosse écharpe, Midorima se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir. Certes, il ne voulait plus entendre Kazunari lui piailler dans les oreilles mais d'un autre côté, la chaleur de son foyer lui manquait déjà. Menant la marche, le brun guida son compagnon dans les différentes rues de Tokyo et s'immobilisa devant un petit cabinet. Shintaro le reconnu tout de suite : c'était-là que le brun avait subit les premières injections pour Kintori, avant que le laboratoire ne se déplace à l'hôpital par soucis de pratique. Shintaro aperçu alors de la nostalgie brûler dans les prunelles de Takao.

* * *

><p>Shintaro avait entendu parlé du projet Hippocampe lorsqu'il avait fait un stage dans un laboratoire privé. Il avait apprit là-bas que certains médecins, partisans de la cause homosexuelle, s'étaient mit en tête de trouver comment permettre aux hommes de procréer. A cette époque le vert commençait à peine ses études de médecin et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà choisi son secteur.<p>

Lorsque le projet finit par voir le jour, Shintaro fit son maximum pour intégrer l'équipe. Dans un même temps, Kazunari se renseigna sur l'intervention et commença à mettre de côté en conséquence. L'année d'après, le vert était membre à part entière de l'équipe et, avec son compagnon, ils avaient mit assez d'argent de côté pour commencer le traitement. Midorima étant l'un des docteurs, il ne pouvait faire office de père porteur : ce fut donc Takao qui endossa cette responsabilité.

Les premières injections furent plutôt douloureuses mais le brun les supporta avec courage. La poche se forma sans soucis notoire et l'implantation de la cellule se déroula sans accroc. Tout se passait donc merveilleusement bien, ce qui rassurait les médecins qui n'en pouvaient plus des nombreux échecs qu'ils avaient essuyés jusque là. Kazunari était juste faible et soudain victime de nausées, mais ils travaillent tous à l'amélioration des comprimés que les patients devaient prendre le long de leur grossesse.

La naissance de Kintori apporta énormément d'espoir aux médecins : Kazunari avait testé plusieurs médicaments – avec son accord évidemment – et s'était avéré qu'elles étaient plus puissantes et donc plus efficaces que les précédentes. Ainsi, l'extraction de l'enfant et la poche fut beaucoup moins pénible pour les médecins et moins douloureux pour Takao. Ce dernier était conscient qu'il avait servit de patient test mais il s'en fichait : le résultat était là, magnifique et en parfaite santé.

Kintori se développa merveilleusement bien, sans anomalies physiques ou mentales. Elle était un véritable trésor aux yeux de Shintaro qui la considérait comme la nouvelle merveille du monde. Néanmoins, il se montra très sérieux dans son éducation, ne voulant pas qu'elle devienne une fille à papa pourrie gâtée – et Kazunari le soutenait dans ce sens. En bref, tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Trois ans après la naissance de Kintori, Kazunari partagea à son compagnon l'envie d'en avoir un autre. Ayant une petite sœur qu'il aimait profondément, il voulait que sa fille connaisse le bonheur d'être grande-sœur. Néanmoins, la même année, Shintaro du faire face à des situations que l'effrayaient vis-à-vis du projet Hippocampe. Puisqu'il avait été le médecin référant de Himuro et Murasakibara, il avait constaté de ses propres yeux les conséquences des nombreux échecs sur Tatsuya. Dépression, importante perte de poids, vomissements et, ce qui le poursuivra toute sa vie, malheureux restes des nombreuses piqûres. Il avait aussi vu un homme mourir suite à un important éclatement de poche – d'après les autres médecins, feu le patient avait été agresser dans la rue et les nombreux coups portés à son ventre avait eu pour effet de détruire la poche.

Alors certes, il ne s'agissait-là que de deux cas parmi les autres. La plupart des autres patients avaient du soit retenter l'intervention une ou deux fois, soit accoucher avant terme. Les chances de réussite totale approchait des 78%, ce qui était très élevé cinq ans à peine après le lancement du projet. Pourtant, cette peur ne le quittait plus. Il y avait une différence entre des étrangers et son propre compagnon. Non pas qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de la santé de ses patients, mais ils restaient moins importants à ses yeux que Takao.

Néanmoins, lorsque Kazunari avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Il avait prit le rendez-vous préliminaire sans en parler avec son compagnon. D'ailleurs, ce dernier tomba des nues le jour où il tomba pas hasard sur le brun à l'hôpital alors qu'il venait pour les premières injections. Qu'il ait fait ça dans son dos le blessa énormément mais, plus que cela, c'est la peur de le voir dans le même état que Tatsuya qui lui noua l'estomac de terreur. Bêtement et inconsciemment, il s'était mit dans la tête que son compagnon ne survivrait pas à cette nouvelle intervention.

C'est suite à cela que son affection pour Kintori doubla. Il ne la lâchait plus, s'assurant constamment de son confort et de son bien-être. Pourtant, tout se passait très bien du côté de Kazunari : il supporta les injections beaucoup mieux que la première fois, la poche se forma tout aussi rapidement et l'implantation de la cellule fut un réel succès. En bref, tout se passait aussi bien que la première fois – voir même mieux. Takao était donc plus que positif alors que Midorima le voyait déjà avec un pied dans la tombe.

La naissance de Saya balaya toute la terreur de Shintaro. Kazunari se portait comme un charme et criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait prêt à recommencer encore et encore. Pour lui, la grossesse était une période magique et il ne se laissait pas d'en parler à tous les intéressés. La bonne humeur du brun mit un baume au cœur du médecin qui réalisa qu'il s'était vraiment tourné en ridicule en agissant si bêtement. Certes, il en voulait encore à Takao pour avoir fait tout ça dans son dos, mais le savoir en bonne santé était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux.

Quant à Saya … Vous connaissez la suite.

* * *

><p>- Shin-chan … On en fait un autre ?<p>

- Jamais !

* * *

><p>C'était assez mal engagé niveau inspiration au départ car je ne savais pas trop raconter sur eux, puis finalement c'est venu tout seul, donc je suis contente \o Bon, Midorima et Takao ne sont pas ceux qui ont eu le plus de problème avec le projet, Takao était un cobaye très performant c: J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kami Cam's** : Tu sous-estimes la force de l'amour ! Va te matter un shojo pour te remettre les idées en place :D & oui, merci aux décédés comme tu dis c:

**Pocky-s-chan** : L'argent, ce qui nous tuera sûrement tous un jour ... Mais maintenant, tout baigne pour tes deux amours c:

**Laura-067** : Pour la deuxième, ils avaient l'argent pour mais ils ont eu d'autres soucis qui a engendré tout cela ^^ J'ai voulu rendre l'approche différente de celle de Murasakibara et Himuro, donc c'est peut-être plus difficile à imaginer XD

Voilàààà, donc demain je vous poste celui sur le AoKise que je vais m'empresser d'écrire tout de suite tant ça m'inspire. AoKise for life ! _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	24. 24 Décembre - AoKise

**24 Décembre**

3, 2, 1 …

Dans un ensemble parfait, Tsubaki et Tsubasa soufflèrent leurs bougies. Les neufs flammèches disparurent et une salve d'applaudissements retenti. Tout sourire, les jumeaux laissaient leurs parents et tantes les mitrailler de photos, enchaînait grimaces et jolies frimousses. Laissant à Tamao, sa plus grande sœur aînée, le soin de couper le gâteau, Ryouta tendit leurs cadeaux aux enfants. Tsubaki hurla presque de joie en déballant une magnifique robe bleu nuit alors que Tsubasa enfila déjà son brassard à son poignet. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement leurs parents avant que leur tante Mitsuki ne leur donne ses propres cadeaux.

Assit à côté de Daiki, Ryouta observait ses enfants avec un amour sans borne. Les voir fêter leurs neuf ans lui faisait quand même un petit quelque chose, ils grandissaient vraiment trop vite. Il avait l'impression que les avoir en son sein hier encore …

* * *

><p>Comme quasiment tous leurs amis, Ryouta et Daiki avaient apprit l'existence du projet Hippocampe grâce à Midorima. S'ils avaient l'argent nécessaire pour payer l'intervention sans soucis, ils avaient préférés attendre un peu afin d'être sûr que leur couple marche. Due à leurs différences de caractère, ils se disputaient beaucoup mais tout revenait rapidement dans l'ordre à chaque fois. Ainsi, un an après en avoir entendu parler, le couple prit le rendez-vous préliminaire. Aux yeux de leur médecin référant, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre un bon profil pour être père porteur mais le basané refusa d'en être. C'est donc Ryouta qui s'y colla.<p>

Les premières injections le rendit très malade, au point qu'il dut arrêté au bout du deuxième rendez-vous. Les médecins réalisèrent plus tard que le blond faisait en réalité une réaction allergique au produit antiseptique qu'ils utilisaient. Ils en changèrent et cette fois, tout se passa bien. La poche mit un peu plus longtemps à se former mais elle n'était ni défectueuse, ni fragile. Ils purent donc lui implanter la cellule en toute sécurité.

Néanmoins, au fil des nombreuses échographies, les médecins réalisèrent une chose étrange : la cellule s'était scindée en deux. Inquiets, ils noyèrent Ryouta sous les examens en tout genre, terrifiant le blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et au bout de tout cela, l'équipe médicale put réaliser un fait qu'ils pensaient impossibles : Kise attendait des jumeaux. Les tous premiers depuis le lancement du projet Hippocampe.

Puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais fait face à une telle situation, les médecins cloîtrèrent Ryouta à l'hôpital. Ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque, ils étaient là confronté à quelque chose d'inattendue qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé avoir à faire un jour. Or, ils ne devaient pas mettre la vie du blond en danger. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que de prendre des mesures drastiques.

Les premières semaines, Ryouta tenta de relativiser. C'était pour le bien de ses enfants, Daiki passait tous les jours, pas besoin d'en demander plus. Néanmoins les journées étaient longues et ennuyantes, il ne pouvait pas se lever – ou très très peu – et les programmes télé ne l'intéressaient pas plus que cela. Pour lui qui aimait bouger et se dépenser, devoir rester ainsi cloîtrer au lit était une horrible torture. Si bien qu'au bout d'un mois, il essaya plusieurs fois de s'échapper, en vain évidemment car les médecins – Midorima le premier – le rattrapait toujours à temps et lui faisait la morale pendant des heures.

Ses nombreuses fugues commençant à agacer le corps médical, ce dernier décida de le placer sous la surveillance d'une infirmière. Et pas la jolie interne, mais la vieille qui approchait de la retraite, avec un caractère de vieux dragon et une santé de fer malgré son âge avancé. Dès que le blond osait descendre de son lit ou mettre un pied hors de sa chambre, elle lui tombait dessus comme une harpie et le remettait à sa place illico-presto. Ryouta avait la désagréable impression d'être en prison et ne cessait de se plaindre et de pleurnicher lorsque son compagnon venait le voir. Être ainsi comme un oiseau en cage constamment guetté par des chats commençait à le rendre fou, il voulait sortir, goûter de nouveau au grand air et non pas se contenter de humer le vent frais qui rentrait par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le choix. Kise ne voulait pas être égoïste et retrouver sa liberté en mettant la vie des jumeaux en danger. C'était un miracle qu'il ne devait pas faire mourir, qu'il ne voulait pas faire mourir. En son sein grandissaient jours après jours deux joyaux qui promettaient de faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes. Alors Ryouta devait simplement serrer les poings et prendre son mal en patience. Ce n'était qu'une question de moins après tout.

Plus les bébés se développaient et plus Ryouta avait de la peine à bouger. Son ventre gonflé était douloureux et rien qu'aller aux toilettes ou à la douche était un parcours du combattant. Daiki aimait bien le charrier pour le détendre un peu et, selon l'humeur du blond, ce dernier riait à gorge déployée ou piquait une crise de nerf. Les sautes d'humeur n'étaient pas simplement réservées aux femmes !

Et finalement, au bout de neuf longs mois, les médecins planifièrent la césarienne. La date ? Le 24 Décembre. Vous croyez un miracle de Noël ? Ryouta oui, depuis que l'on a extrait de son ventre ses deux enfants. Il a d'ailleurs eut la chance de pouvoir porter Tsubasa à peine né, comblant son cœur d'une joie incommensurable. L'équipe médicale garda bien sûr le blond et les nouveaux-nés quelques semaines pour s'assurer de leurs états de santé, mais Kise s'en fichait.

Enfin, enfin ils étaient là.

* * *

><p>Petite anecdote : depuis son très long séjour à l'hôpital, Kise ne supporte plus l'enfermement, tel qu'il soit. Ainsi, il a abandonné le mannequinat et s'est reconverti dans l'aviation, se sentant plus libre que jamais dans le ciel.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà le petit drabble sur Kise &amp; Aomine ! Il n'est pas folichon, mais je commence sérieusement à fatiguer avec les fêtes qui arrive ... D'ailleurs, le dernier chapitre sera sûrement en retard mais le 25 je ne pourrais décidément pas écrire donc je le ferais sûrement le lendemain. Je m'excuse d'avance !<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Pocky-s-chan** : Voilà donc les deux terreurs, en espérant que ça t'ait plu c:

**Dop** : Tant de haine envers les jumeaux ! Vilaine !

**Kami Cam's** : Oui, Takao lui était un profil type parfait pour l'intervention c: Pour un autre bébé ... Shintaro passe son tour !

**Laura-067** : Midorima aura beau dire, Takao est plus important même que Oha-Asa à ses yeux c:

Sur ce je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de Noël et je vous embrasse fooort _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


	25. 25 Décembre - All

**25 Décembre**

L'école primaire où Tetsuya travaillait était un établissement assez petit et simple, mais très cosie. La plupart des enfants issu du projet Hippocampe s'étaient vu maltraités et rejetés par les autres, si bien que la scolarité devenait difficile pour eux. C'est afin de regrouper tous ces enfants mit de côté par les autres que l'école a été construite. Et lorsque que le turquoise avait apprit qu'ils cherchaient des professeurs, il s'était proposé tout de suite, rapidement suivi par Kazunari.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, aucun des deux ne regrettaient leur choix. Certes, ils gagnaient moins que dans leur précédente école mais ils se sentaient plus utiles ici, parmi des enfants qui méritaient que l'on s'occupe d'eux et qu'on laisse tomber le voile des différences. La tolérance et l'aide au prochain étaient les deux principes fondamentaux de l'école. Ici, tout le monde se respectait quel que soit sa famille, sa religion ou son apparence.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, alors qu'une très fine neige tombait sur la ville, Tetsuya et Taiga sortaient de chez eux, Yuua et Reo à leurs côtés. D'un pas rapide mais agréable, ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'école et discutant joyeusement. A l'occasion de Noël, les professeurs avaient organisés une petite animation. Rien de bien folichon parce que l'établissement n'avait pas des moyens énormes mais ça promettait d'être sympathique. Tetsuya avait refusé de piper le moindre mot à ses enfants, voulant leur laisser la surprise.<p>

En arrivant aux abords de l'école, Yuua et Reo le découvrirent joliment décoré de guirlandes lumineuses. Dans la cours de récréation, des grandes tables avaient été dressées. Sur ces dernières reposaient de nombreux gâteaux appétissants et diverses boissons. Chaque famille arrivant déposait des pâtisseries préparées pour l'occasion ou soda acheté au combini. Yuua reconnut d'ailleurs le gros gâteau au chocolat et à la fraise que les deux adultes avaient confectionnés la veille au soir – ils les avaient vu faire lorsqu'il s'était levé de son lit dans la soirée pour aller aux toilettes.

Reconnaissant quelques amis au loin, Reo s'éloigna de ses parents et rejoignit Tsubasa, Tsubaki et Asuna qui papotaient gaiement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Asuna étouffa Reo dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de le relâcher. Ils avaient passés le réveillon de Noël ensemble, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des lustres ! Yuki vint alors grossir le groupe, suivie par Kintori et Saya. Excités, les enfants se mirent à discuter de leurs cadeaux de Noël. Bien évidemment tous avait été bien gâté et se vantaient de leurs cadeaux géniaux. Tetsunori et Noa arrivèrent par la suite, suivi de près par Kanbaru, Naoko et Hotaru. Le groupe grossissait de plus en plus, leur discussion devenant vite assez bruyante qu'une basse-cour.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la cour. En effet, un invité surprise venait d'apparaître, mettant des étoiles dans les yeux de tous les enfants. Le Père Noël en personne, dans son costume rouge, vint s'installer dans un gros fauteuil, calant près de lui sa grosse besace noire. Aussitôt, les bambins se ruèrent vers lui. Les professeurs présents les rattrapèrent avant et les mirent à la queue leu-leu, afin qu'ils puissent tous avoir le moment avec le Père Noël dans le calme. Attendris, les parents observaient leurs marmots sur les genoux du gros bonhomme en rouge, prenant même quelques photos. A chaque fois, l'enfant recevait un petit sachet de friandise et un bon qu'ils devaient échangé au stand du lutin à côté du buffet gourmand.

Lorsque Noa glissa au sol après son moment avec le Père Noël, il revint auprès de Tatsuya et Atsushi en leur tendant le bon. Les adultes se dirigèrent vers le stand du lutin et ce dernier attrapa le bon avant de leur donner une jolie lanterne colorée ainsi qu'un carton coloré et un petit crayon. Devant leur incompréhension, le lutin leur assura qu'ils comprendraient plus tard.

Petit à petit, les enfants – chargés de leur lanterne, leur carton et leur crayon – se regroupèrent au milieu de la cour. Lorsque tous eurent terminés avec le Père Noël, ce dernier se leva et quitta l'enceinte en faisant de grands signes aux marmots. L'instant d'après, sa barbe blanche se décrochait et tombait dans une flaque d'eau. Glapissant, Kazunari se hâta de fuir avant que les enfants ne le reconnaissent. Pourquoi s'était-il proposé déjà ? Il avait les genoux en compote à force d'y faire asseoir des enfants …

Tous regroupés, les jeunes élèves regardaient le lutin – en réalité l'une des femmes de ménage du l'école – qui leur expliquait le but des petits cartons.

- Avec le crayon, écrivez votre vœu le plus cher sur le carton.

Aidés par leurs parents, les marmots s'exécutèrent, griffonnant leur vœu de leur écriture tremblotante sur leur carton. Ils accrochèrent ensuite ces derniers aux lanternes et allumèrent les petites bougies à l'intérieur. Hypnotisés par la beauté de leur lanterne, les enfants ne pipaient mot. Les parents commencèrent alors un compte à rebours.

- Six, cinq, quatre …

Pliants les genoux, chacun se préparaient …

- Trois, deux, un … Lancez !

Aussitôt, chaque enfant lança sa lanterne qui prit son envol, emportant avec elle le petit vœu. Alors qu'elles s'envolaient toutes, la bougie commença à consumer le papier, les faisant disparaître dans le ciel d'encre.

Si vous continuez à être tous aussi sages et aussi tolérants les uns envers les autres, vos vœux se réaliserons. N'oubliez pas que l'amour de votre prochain est plus fort que tout sur terre. Prenez soin les uns des autres, quoi qu'il arrive.

Heureux, les marmots hochèrent la tête en cœur. De leur côté, les parents souriaient, fiers. Ils étaient les adultes de demain, la jeunesse dorée qui feraient de leur monde actuel un monde meilleur. Plus que jamais, ils devaient veiller à ce que leur jeunes esprits naïfs ne se laissent pas corrompre par la laideur de la société ...

* * *

><p>Je fini en beauté avec un drabble vraiment, vraiment pas top. Excusez-moi, c'est le lendemain des fêtes et l'inspiration était au plus bas. Je me suis forcée à écrire ce soir car si je repoussais, je n'allais jamais le faire, je me connais. Donc désolée, pour le 25 je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de bien mais ... au bout de 25 drabble, l'inspiration s'amenuise. Faire cette fiction calendrier de l'avent, ça a été très éprouvant car je devais respecter mon quota d'un drabble par jour, que je suis fatiguée ou pas, que j'ai le temps ou pas. J'ai mit beaucoup de chose de côté pour ces drabble (notamment mes RP car je suis sur deux forum RPG) donc une chose est sûre, je ne recommencerais sûrement pas :'D Mais ça a été sympa, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, pour mes revieweurs qui me donnaient plein d'idées sympa. Je n'ai pas pu toutes les écrire malheureusement mais je vous remercie énormément.<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Pocky-s-chan** : J'ai réussi à caler Takao en papa nowel, t'as vu ? c:

**Laura-067** : Aomine reste Aomine ... Même s'il s'est un peu assagi, on ne le changera jamais c:

**Kami Cam's** : Kise enfermé, ça a été une torture autant pour lui que pour le corps médical ... Ils ont du s'arracher des cheveux avec lui !

J'espère que les drabble vous aurons plu même si beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas été folichons. J'ai tenu le pari, j'ai fait les 25 jours donc c'est une petite satisfaction même si la plupart des drabble me font grincer des dents ^^ J'espère vous revoir prochainement, car j'ai une nouvelle idée de fiction (à chapitre cette fois, pas des drabble) qui sortira ... ben quand je l'aurais commencé :'D Je vais d'abord me remettre des drabble, me mettre à jour niveau RP et tout le toutim puis j'aviserais ^^ Bisous _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


End file.
